Innocence Destroyed
by Daisywoo
Summary: This is the sequel to Beside the Oak Tree. This time the story continues with Summer's daughter Daisy. It would seem that Klaus has found a new way to make his Hybrids so he chooses Daisy a normal human girl to create his hybrids with. But the spell isn't as straight forward as he thinks it will be after its cast. I don't own any of the vampire diaries characters only my oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is my sequel to my new story. Hope you enjoy the first chapter please review. If have any questions about certain things then please do ask away. **

"I need to make more hybrids surly there is a way to make more without the dopplegangers blood." Klaus says to Alisha his witch.

"Well there is a way but you must choose a human girl of your choosing to create a life with."

Klaus looks at her confused. "In case you have forgotten I'm part vampire part werewolf I can't create life." He growls at her.

"I know that course I do. But there is a spell to make a human girl accept your seed to create life." Alisha explains pointing to the spell in her spell book. Alisha's spell book is full of dark magic. Klaus looks for himself reading it.

"Fine we will try that."

"Good now do you have a human girl in mind?" She asks.

"Actually I do." Klaus says to her thinking of the one girl that looked so much like the woman he used to love. Daisy.

Daisy is walking home from the library to go home. She puts in her ear phones to her ipod listening to 'Eminem Love The Way You Lie.'

_**"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**[Verse - Eminem:]**_

_**I can't tell you what it really is**_

_**I can only tell you what it feels like**_

_**And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe**_

_**I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight**_

_**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**_

_**High off of love, drunk from my hate,**_

_**It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate**_

_**And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me**_

_**She fucking hates me and I love it.**_

_**Wait! Where you going?**_

_**"I'm leaving you"**_

_**No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.**_

_**Here we go again**_

_**It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great**_

_**I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane**_

_**But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped**_

_**Who's that dude? I don't even know his name**_

_**I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again**_

_**I guess I don't know my own strength**_

_**[Chorus - Rihanna:]**_

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie'**_

Suddenly Daisy felt strong arms go around her one hand over her mouth as they lift her into a van. She tries to scream and tries to struggle but cant seem to shake them off. Once inside the van they drug her. Turns out the two men that grabbed her were two of Klaus's hybrids. He wanted them to kidnap her and bring her here to his mansion where he could keep her. He had already compelled her granddma to think she had taken a trip with friends.

When the two hybrids bring Daisy into the house. Klaus tells them what room to take her in. It is the room without no windows just artwork, a double bed and a chair plus a wardrobe. Klaus noticed that she had a backpack with her. He let this go up to the room with her. He knew that there would be no signal for her to ring help. Alisha who stood behind Klaus noticed the girl and recognized her to be her former best friend's daughter.

"Isn't that...?" She goes to ask.

"Yes it is." Klaus smirks at her seeing her shocked reaction.

"But why her?" She asks as if she didn't already know.

"Because I can't have the woman I truly love." He tells her with a sad look in his eyes.

Alisha looks at him sadly. She had took Summer's death badly to. She had blamed herself for the whole Adam thing and thought she failed her. But it wasn't Adam that killed her. Alisha had kept her distance all the way til Summer's murder. A year ago she had wanted to work for Klaus.

Meanwhile Daisy woke up. She sits up and looks around her. She noticed art work and a chair opposite the bed plus a huge antique wardrobe. She also noticed there were no windows.

'Where am I?' She thinks to herself. 'And more importantly why am I here?' She asks herself. She climbs off the bed noticing her bag on the chair. She grabs it and looks inside.

"Well can't of been because they wanted my stuff." She says out loud to herself seeing her laptop, DS and artbook still in takes out her laptop and opens it, turning it on sitting on the bed. Suddenly the door opens and Klaus walks in. Daisy looks up at him thinking he looked familiar to her but couldn't place him.

"Hello love. See your making yourself comfortable." He grins at her. She gets up off the bed placing her lap top on the bed.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" She asks him looking at him.

"All in good time sweetheart. If you make it difficult for yourself you could see the inside of these four walls for some months or years to come."

"So basically if im not a good girl I stay in here longer. Have I been bad or something?" Daisy asks her hand on her hips wondering if her Gran had put him up to this.

"Got it in one sweetheart. And no you haven't been bad."

"Im not your sweetheart so stop calling me that. Well I think it's just a good job that you caught me on the night I go to the library otherwise I wouldn't have my laptop with me." She smiles at him trying to make light of the situation she is in.

"There will be no point contacting anyone to come and help you because theres no internet in this room." He smiles at her.

"I wasn't intending on contacting anyone. I'm intrigued to know why you kidnapped me. " She smiles at him not seeming to be scared one bit by him. Klaus noticed this and wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

"Has your gran ever spoke to you about vampires."

Daisy thinks for a moment looking at him wondering why he would be asking this silly question and if he had gone nuts. "Um only when it came to giving me a bunch of my mum's old dvds like Buffy the vampire slayer, True blood and Twilight. But apart from that no. Have you forgotten to take your medication?" She asks him folding her arms.

He laughs. "Right so she never told you they are real. And I'm not on any medication."

"Real your kidding me really?" Daisy asks not sure whether he was playing some sort of game with her.

"Yes I'm a hybrid. A cross between a werewolf and a vampire."

"Werewolves too and a hybrid really? Your having me on aren't you." She laughs.

"No I'm not." And at that moment changes to his true face his hybrid face. Daisy looks in shock putting her hand to her mouth. Then puts it down to her side again. "Oh my your really not kidding are you. So you kidnapped me to kill me?" She asks him.

"Wrong again." He says changing back.

"Your really keeping me in suspence now." She says pouting at him sitting back on the bed.

Klaus stares at the girl before him. She is so unlike her mother personality wise. But her looks are all her mother's.

"Like I said all in good time. I will let you rest." He tells her before leaving.

"So not fair." Dais mutters under her breath thinking Klaus is kinda cute. Once he leaves she throws herself backwards on to the bed staring up at the ceiling. She does this for like ten minutes before lying on her front looking at her laptop.

"Well since I don't have my diary here I might as well write about my day on my laptop specially since its ending on quite a surprise." She sighs to herself clicking on word pad and then starting typing.

_"Dear Dairy,_

_My day started off good. I went to school met up with my friends. Then after school went to the library to do some homework with Chlo. Chlo lent me her DS lite to borrow with some games. Then I was on my way home listening to my ipod when I was kidnapped. Yes thats right kidnapped. I can remember Chlo asking me this lame question one time. Her question was what if I got kiddnapped by some handsome guy? Course never thought it would happen so said 'Nothing would happen.' Course now it has I have no idea what to think. Plus the cute guy thats got me is a hybrid. A hybrid being a cross between a vampire and a werewolf. Creepy huh or just plain exciting. Have no clue which yet though. Anyway now im locked up in this lame room. There are no windows in this room. Just paintings. He says he's not going to kill me so I'm intrgiued to know why he's got me here. Anyway I will keep you updated. _

_Goodnight_

_Daisy'_

Daisy stops typing and saves her work then turns off her laptop and closes it. She takes out the DS Iite from her bag and takes it out of its case and switches it on. She looks through the games and decides on putting Mario Kart in to play.

"Oh yeh this should be cool. Think I wil be Princess Toadstool." Daisy smiles lying on her stomach playing the game. Hours must of passed as Klaus walks in.

"Got some food for you love." He smiles at her. Daisy looks up from her DS.

"Ok thank you. What did you bring me?" She asks him sitting up.

"Just a sandwiche."

"Guess that will do." She smiles at him. "You do seem really familar to me."

"I do, do I sweetheart. And whys that?"He asks giving her the plate with the sandwiche on.

"Thank you. I'm not sure. I just feel like I met you before. Have I?" She asks him taking the plate.

"Yeh you have. When you were a little girl." He tells her honestly. Suddenly Daisy remembers.

"No way but you haven't aged abit." She says to him. He smiles.

"Thats the thing with my kind we don't age."

"Cool. Your names Niklaus but you liked to be called Klaus but I prefer to call you Nik." Daisy smiles at him remembering the converstion she had about him to her mother. There is a hint of sadness in her eyes as she remembers. Klaus saw.

"I wil let you get on with eating your sandwiche." He says to her. "Oh and I brought you up a can of coke." He says handing it her. He sees her DS and picks it up.

"Thank you. You can have a play if you like. It's Mario Kart." She says to him before taking a bite into her sandwiche. He looks at her.

"I wouldn't have a clue how to play."

"It's easy. You press the A button and use the arrows to turn."

"Ok." He says to her sitting beside her on the bed and starting to play the game. Daisy noticed he picked yoshi. He then starts to race. Daisy watches him.

"Your a natural." She smiles watching him take 1st place. "It gets addictive trust." She laughs.

"ssh trying to concentrate love." He smiles quite enjoying playing on the small console. He looks at Daisy watching him. She smiles at him.

"You don't seem frightened of me why?" He asks her.

"I don't know why. Should I be?" She asks him.

"Yes. I kill people." He tells her truthfully.

"But you didn't kill anyone that I saw from when I was little." She tells him.

"No I didn't but I could have."

"Was my mum scared of you?"

"Sometimes."

"How you mean sometimes?"

"I hurt her twice. I fed from her."

"Why didn't you kill her?"

"I couldn't." He tells her a sadness in his eyes.

Daisy looks at him shocked realizing something. "You loved her didn't you?"

"Yes I did." He confessed to her.

"Why couldn't you be together."

He doesn't say anything. "Oh right she had me. Guess I kinda destroyed what you had with her. Is this a revenage tatic?"

"No not to do with revenge and yes was because of you but I could of made it work." He says regretfully. "Then she wouldn't of met HIM."

"Too right. The basterd." Daisy growls remembering that tragic night that Aiden murderd her mother. Klaus looks at her.

"Do you remember that night?"

"I try not too. Nightmares remind me everynight though." She sighs deeply.

"You look like her you know. Your mother."

"So people keep telling me." She smiles. "You didn't kidnap me because of that did you." She asks him. He looks down at the floor. "You did didn't you?"

"Yes. I need more hybrids love."

"Huh. So you need me for what exactly."

"With a certain spell you can give me what I want."

Daisy looks at him very confused and not getting it at all.

"I needed a dopplegagers blood at first but when she died all hope of making more hybrids died with her. Then my witch said there is another way but through a normal teenage girl."

"You mean give birth to your children? I'm way too young for that." She says freaking out.

"Your old enough love."

"I never planned to have children like EVER. So you can't make me." She tells him getting up from the bed.

"You will have no choice in the matter Sweetheart." Klaus tells her standing up and grabbing her.

"There you go calling me sweetheart again." She growls at him standing up to him. "And yes I do have a choice. My body my choice get it."

Klaus stares at the girl in front of him. She had fire in her eyes.

"Like I said no choice." He growls leaving the room. Daisy sits on her bed angry and upset thinking how dared he think he could use her body for his hybrids. She got so angry that she chucked the plate with her sandwiche on at the door that Klaus had left out of.

Alittle later Daisy is starting to feel tired. She sits up and goes over to the door and knocks at it. She just knew that Klaus had to have maybe some of his kind standing outside the door.

"Hey if anyones out there could you like get me some coffee really need some please." She says loudly so they could hear. When no reply came she sighed. She had been drinking coffee for weeks now just to keep her awake from the nightmares. Sometimes it helped sometimes she fell asleep anyway.

Somebody must of heard her anyway as a guy walks in carrying a tray with a jug of coffee on and a cup with a pot of sugar and a carton of milk.

"Hey I heard your plea." The guy smiles at her. Daisy smiles back at him.

"Your a hybrid right?" She asks him. "And thank you that is very sweet of you." She adds.

"Thats ok and yes I am a hybrid."

"Whats your name? You probably already know mine." She asks.

"Sid. And yes Daisy I do." Sid smiles at her.

"Won't you sit with me for awhile.?" She asks.

"I can't Klaus won't like it." Sid tells her honestly. Daisy looked disappinted.

"Oh right. Ok well thanks again Sid. Was nice meeting you." She smiles at him.

"You too. And your welcome. Had to ask the boss man first and he said to give you what ever you asked for within reason." Sid lets her know.

"Oh right." Daisy laughs. Sid then leaves. Daisy makes herself a coffee before opening up her lap top and writing a ps for her diary.

_Ps Klaus sucks. Im going to hate it on the plus side sort of made a new friend named Sid :) xx_

She then carrys on playing on the DS.

The next day Daisy wakes to Sid bringing in her breakfast.

"Hey sleepy head." He smiles warmly at her.

"Oh morning Sid." She smiles half asleep.

"I'm thinking of asking Klaus if could go get you some of your things." Sid tells her setting the tray down on the bedside table.

"Oh that would be sweet of you but how would you explain it." Daisy asks him sitting up.

"Well I would compell your Gran." He says to her.

"Oh ok." Daisy says taking hold of the tray and putting it on her lap. She saw that Sid had made her pancakes with syrup on with a glass of orange juice. "Wow Sid thanks but how you know I like Pancakes." Daisy asks him smiling.

"Your mum used to love them." Sid says sadly sitting on the bed next to her.

"You knew my mum?" Daisy asks.

"Yes she was one of my best friends." Sid explains. "My deepest regret was that I wasn't there when she needed me the most. I killed my father and became a werewolf. My first full moon was painful and trumatic but then I remembered Klaus is a hybrid so I went to him. He at first looked shocked but then agreed said he needed more hybrids so didn't hestitate in turning me. I never told Summer." He explains to her. Daisy puts her hand on his.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sid." She says to him.

"Thanks. Your like her you know in looks." Sid smiles at her.

"Yeh I know I get told that alot." She laughs.

Suddenly Klaus walks in.

"Sid leave." He says to him quite sternly. Daisy glares at Klaus as she stabs into her pancake with her fork. Sid quickly leaves. Klaus sits down next to her on the bed.

"Morning love." Daisy doesn't answer just eats some of her pancake.

"You still angry with me sweetheart?" He asks her.

"Well duh how could you guess." Daisy says to him not smiling at him.

"I'm thinking of letting you roam around the house." He tells her.

"Really you were. How kind of you." She says in a sacastic way. Klaus ignores her rudeness towards him. He picks up her DS and starts playing on it. She watches him alittle shocked.

"Sid wants to go to my house and grab some of my things will you let him?" Daisy asks him.

"Course love." Klaus replys not looking up from the small screen in front of him.

Thank you." Daisy says finishing off her remaining pancake. She then drinks some of her orange juice. Before setting the tray back down on the bedside table.

Later Klaus showed her round the rest of the house. Daisy couldn't believe how elegrant the house is. She also saw that Klaus lived alone but with Sid his only sired Hybrid.

"Didn't you like have a sister?" Daisy asks him.

"Yes I did but she lives elsewhere." Klaus replys sounding like he didn't want to discuss his sister.

"Oh." Daisy says thinking that must be a touchy subject with him. Suddenly Alisha appeared.

"Hello Daisy. Klaus may I talk with you." Alisha says to Klaus not looking away from Daisy.

"Yes of course." Klaus says to Alisha then turnining to Daisy looking deep into her eyes.

"Daisy your welcome to look around the house but you are not to leave it." Klaus says compelling her then leaves her standing there alone while heading into his studio with Alisha. Daisy sighs heavily wondering what he just done to her. She decides to go look for Sid. Eventually she finds him playing on his xbox.

"Hey."

Sid looks up surprised to see her standing there in his doorway.

"Oh hey. He let you out then?" He asks.

"Yes to an even bigger prison." Daisy sighs sitting down on the bed.

"Its not that bad." Sid tells her pressing pause on his game and setting his controller down onto the floor.

"Your ok you actually want to be here. I do not. I need to get out of these clothes and have a nice hot bubble bath but I can't." Daisy grumbles.

"You can. You can borrow one of my tshirts and a pair of boxers. I got bubble bath you can borrow and a towel plus shampoo." Sid smiles at her. Daisy gives him a look that reminded him of the look Summer used to give him.

"Thats sweet of you Sid but I mean my own clothes." Daisy smiles at him.

"Ok well I can go over to your Gran's right now and grab you a few bits." He says jumping up from the bed.

"Still not the same in less you can bring me my nice and comfy bed. Oh and more importantly please do not forget my santa bear he's on my bed. He's a christmas bear my Mum brought him me." Daisy says to him wanting him to know how important the bear was to her.

"Fine I can get these things." He smiles the leaves. Daisy picks up the controller and starts to have ago on his game.

Meanwhile Klaus and Alisha were in the studio still talking.

"So when will the spell be ready?" Klaus asks impatiently.

"Tomorrow night under a full moon." Alisha tells him.

"Good I will make sure she is ready." He tells her walking out the room. He goes up to Daisy's room finding her not there. He decides to check Sid's where he finds her playing on Sid's xbox.

"Where's Sid?" He asks sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Oh he's just gone to mine to get me some things." She tells him.

"Ok. Well I hope he finds something nice for you to wear for tomorrow's ritual." He tells her. Daisy looks at him.

"So its tomorrow that you ruin my life?" She asks him.

"Yes if you put it like that."

"I hate you." Daisy fires at him. Klaus just grins at her.

"Is that all you can say to me?" He asks.

"I could call you alot worse but don't fancy you biting me." She says to him as Sid enters with bags of her things.

"Hey I'm back." He smiles at Daisy then sees Klaus.

"Oh hi." He says.

"Sid." Klaus says acknoweldeing him.

"Did you remember the most important thing?" Dais asks.

"Yep towels, clean clothes, bubble bath and shampoo."

"No the other thing."

"Oh yes Santa Bear." He says pulling out a medium sized white teddy and throwing it to her.

"Aww thank you." She smiles happily hugging the white bear to her. Klaus looks from her to Sid.

"Her mum brought it her one christmas." Sid explains.

"Right. Well I got to go, Help Daisy to her room with her things. " Klaus tells him getting up and leaving.

"Ok." Sid says picking up the bags again and heading off to Dais room. Daisy follows with her bear. Once inside her room she unpacks. She then heads into the bathroom and starts to run the bath putting some of her strawberry bubble bath in. She puts her shampoo bottle near the bath. And sets her towel out ready along with her pjs Sid had got for her. She then shuts the door and starts taking off her clothes.

Meanwhile Sid had gone back to his room. Klaus had gone to paint in his studio. He didn't know what to make of Daisy. He was once quite fond of her when she was younger but now she is a young woman he didn't know what to make of her. He heard the bath running up in her room and smiles glad that she was at least making herself at home.

After her bath Daisy got into her nice warm pajamas and dressing gown before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Her hair was all washed too. Sid is already down getting blood from the freezer. Diasy caught him.

"You drink that?" She asks him looking at it then at him.

"Yep." Sid says to her putting it in the mircowave.

"What does it taste like?" Daisy asks him watching him punch in a time to the mircowave.

"Tastes lovely I guess." He says to her truthfully. Klaus walks into the kitchen.

"I prefer mine from the vein." Klaus smirks.

"Guess you would." Daisy says to him looking at him.

"You smell delicious." He smiles at her.

"Well your not drinking from me." Daisy tells him feeling strongly on the subject. The mircowave goes bleep Sid takes the blood bag out and starts drinking from it. Daisy pulls a gross face. She then heads into the living room and sits herself on the sofa turning on the telly. Klaus sits down next to her.

"You going all stalker on me now?" She asks him.

"Thought it might be nice to get to know you more since you are going to be mother to my hybrids." He smirks at her.

"Well I don't want to get to know you ok." She says flicking through the channels.

"Don't be difficult with me Daisy I could easily compell you."

"Fine compell me. Because I hate what your going to do to me and I will fight you everytime you try to come near me." She tells him sternly not seeing what her mother saw in him. Klaus didn't like this fire she had in her. He pins her down on to the sofa his body pressing against her's.

"Get off me." She growls at him struggling beneath him.

"Stop fighting me." He growls looking into her eyes. Knowing what he could do she closed her eyes tightly moving her head away from him. Klaus notices this and starts tickling her. Daisy couldn't help but giggle she hated to be tickled and is very ticklish.

"Nik stop it." She giggles at him opening her eyes to him. He stops his face so close to hers. She looks deep into his blue eyes thinking she could get lost in them. He looks into hers seeing she had her mother's eyes. He goes to kiss her forgetting himself. She moves her head letting him get her on the cheek instead. She pushes him off he lets her.

"Well that was weird." She says meaning about him trying to kiss her.

"I guess I forgot myself."

"I guess you did." She tells him getting up from the sofa. "I'm heading to bed now so goodnight." She says to him.

"Goodnight. Make sure you get a good nights rest need you looking your best for tomorrow night." He winks at her. She glares at him and runs up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning Daisy after getting dressed heads downstairs. She sees Sid in the kitchen.

"Oh morning was going to bring you up breakfast." Sid smiles at her.

"Thanks Sid but you don't have to do that you know." Dais says to him as she sits down at the table.

"I know but makes me feel useful." Sid tells her putting a plate of pancakes in front of her. Daisy smiles and takes a bite with her fork.

"Mmm they are so good." She smiles. She then watches Sid go over to freezer and take out a bag of human blood in which he then puts in the mircowave to heat up.

"Thats so gross." Daisy tells him. Sid laughs.

"Maybe to you but to me its what I need to live." Sid tells her.

"What does it taste like?" She asks him.

"Ok I suppose once warmed up that is."

Suddenly Klaus enters the room. "I prefer it from the vein." He smiles.

"No one was asking you." Daisy tells him so adubtly.

"Uh I should take this upstairs." Says Sid getting uncomfortable.

"Good idea mate." Klaus tells him not likening Daisy's tone. Daisy watches Klaus closely as he looks at her. "You should be nicer to me." He warns her.

"No I shouldn't." Daisy tells him sternly getting up from the table.

"Fine be however you wish towards me. I do not care. Your only purpose is to give me what I want."

"Good and dont you worry I will be how I want to be around you." Daisy says turning to walk away from him. He grabs her and turns her to face him.

"Daisy love your not making this easy for me." He tells her sighing.

"I know but your evil and I do not like evil people." She tells him upfront. Alisha enters the room interupting them.

"Klaus we are all set for tonight." She says to him looking at Daisy.

"Good the sooner the better." He says letting go of Daisy.

"So what happens after you get what you want will you kill me?" She asks him.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Depends on how well you treat me while your around." He tells her smirking at her.

"This is a game to you isn't it." Daisy yells at him before turning on her heel and up to her room.

"You shouldn't tease the girl Klaus. Your already going to take her innocence." Alisha tells him intently.

"Alisha love, I would rather you keep your comments to yourself." Klaus tells her sternly before walking away himself.

Daisy heads into her room slamming the door. Sid knocks on it mintues later. Dais opens it.

"How can you stand that guy?" She growls hating Klaus.

"It's easy really." Sid tells her.

"I hate him. Isn't there a way to kill him?" She asks thinking.

"Uh no. If you kill him you kill me and the vampires he has made in the past." Sid explains.

"Oh ok well how about a different way." She asks.

"People have tried and have not got away with it trust." He tells her.

"Fine. I give up then. My life is doomed." She sighs unhappily sitting down on his bed.

Later after changing into a white dress for the rituel Alisha comes into her room to fix her hair.

"I am so sorry Daisy. If I had of known you were going to be the girl involved in this spell I would never of told him about it. I feel responsible." Alisha explains to her.

"Why does he so badly want these hybrids of his anyway?" Daisy asks.

"I think he's just lonely."

"Oh so that makes it ok to ruin other peoples lives."

"I know your angry Daisy but maybe you won't be in the end." Alisha tells her finishing doing Daisy's hair.

"I will never stop being angry." Daisy says angrily.

"We must go down now. Klaus is expecting us." Alisha tells her heading out the room. Daisy follows her down to the main hall where Klaus is waiting. He holds out his hand to Daisy finding her stunning. Daisy takes his hand. He helps Daisy to lie down on the table. Daisy couldn't help but feel frightened as she watched Klaus strap her down to the table. Alisha starts chanting in a native tongue. Daisy didn't much like it reminded her of something from the exorcist. She sees Sid watching he gives her a slight wave and a look of sympathy on his face. Dais just gives him a tiny smile. Suddenly she felt her dress tear as Alisha sliced her dress with the knife then cut along her stomach. Dais cries out suddenly getting flashbacks of Aiden going to stab her. Sid couldn't help but run towards her. Klaus stepped out in front of him giving him a look of warning.

"Can't you see she's hurting her." Sid tells him sternly.

"Yes and I will heal her when the spell is done. Now back off." Klaus growls.

"She's terrified. Do you think Summer would like what your doing to her?" Sid growls between clenched teeth. Klaus looked like he is about to tear out Sid's heart but stops himself.

"Go back to your room." He orders him. Sid couldn't help but do what he is told to. Alisha rubs something into Daisy's wound making her cry out even more has it strung her. Alisha holds her hand over the cut she had made and chants some more.

"Give her your blood it will finish the spell." Alisha tells Klaus. Klaus bites into his wrist and puts it to Daisy's lips. 'Gross' goes through Daisy's mind as she drinks some feeling herself heal. Klaus then undoes the straps and picks up Daisy who is now passed out and takes her up to her room lying her on to her bed.

"Sleep love. Another busy night ahead of us tomorrow." He says to her calmly as he strokes her hair watching her sleep. He is trying so hard not to feel some kind of guilt with what he's doing to her. He then heads out the room.

In the night Daisy has one of her nightmares. She wakes sweat pouring from her. She looks at the time seeing it is 2am in the morning. She gets up out of bed seeing she is still in the dress from the rituel. She takes it off seeing the cut in it. She looks at her stomach seeing it is healed. She chucks the dress in the trash can and goes into the bathroom for a shower. After her shower she gets into her pajamas and heads downstairs. Sid is there sat at the table.

"Hi." She smiles slightly at him.

"Daisy your awake. You ok?" He asks her feeling bad he couldn't stop what was being done to her.

"I'm fine. Just alittle shook up. Had one of them horrible nightmares I get. I guessed I passed out from that spell huh." She smiles nervously.

"Yeh you did. Apparently Klaus gave you his blood he healed you."

"Gross you mean I drank his blood. Thats disgusting so glad I do not rememeber that." She says with a disgusted look upon her face. Sid laughs.

"Sid it's not funny." Daisy tells him playfully punching him on his arm.

"Yeh I know but its just the look you made." Sid smiles. Suddenly the door opens and Kol walks in.

"What do we have here?" He grins at Daisy looking her over thinking she is Sid's play thing.

"Kol hey this is Daisy." Sid tells him introducing Daisy to him. Kol looks at Daisy intrigued.

"Not the same Daisy as in Summer's daughter?" He asks looking surprised.

"Yes that would be the one."

"And why is she here?" Kol asks.

"Hey I am here in the room you know?" Daisy smiles at Kol thinking he is cute.

"Yes I know my dear." He smiles at her. Klaus enters.

"Kol what are you doing here?" He asks him in a stern voice not likeing seeing his brother back.

"Came to see how my dear brother is doing?" Kol smiles at him.

"Yes well now that you have you can leave."

"I just met Daisy. So like her mother." Kol smiles looking at the blonde beauty.

"Daisy is here to help me make more hybrids. That's it brother."

"And how exactly is she supposed to do that?" Kol asks looking at his brother confused.

"Trust me it can be done." Klaus tells him sternly. Daisy looks at Sid with a 'I have no idea what to say' look. Sid smiles has if to say 'Me neither.' Daisy goes over to the fridge and opens it taking out a bottle of milk. Sid knowing what she wanted takes a glass down from the cupboard and goes into another cupboard taking out the strawberry milkshake. Daisy smiles at him. He then helps her make the milkshake. Kol and Klaus carried on bickering.

"Shall we go up and play some xbox?" Daisy asks quietly to Sid not thinking the two orginals could hear her.

"Um uh ok." Sid whispers back wondering what Klaus would think. Daisy smiles. Sid goes into the kitchen drawer taking out a pink straw and puts it in Daisy's drink. She mouths 'thank you' at him and picks it up from the side drinking some of it. Kol and Klaus turn to look at the pair. Sid realizes this and steps away from Daisy. Daisy looks at them both.

"Don't let us interfere carry on bickering." She smiles at them sweetly before heading up the stairs. "Sid you coming?" She calls to him.

"Yes Sid you must go play what was it? Xbox?" Kol grins at Sid.

"Yeh its a games console." Sid explains meaning there wasn't anything in it. Klaus glares at him. "I should go up keep her entertained." He says thinking that wasn't the best choice of words he could of used. He runs vampire speed up the stairs.

"Seems them two are getting cosy." Kol tells Klaus.

"Kol leave now." Klaus growls at him not happy with him saying that. Last thing he needed is Daisy falling for Sid. Could put a dent in his plans.

Meanwhile.

"Think Klaus may of got the wrong idea about us?" Sid tells Daisy.

"Really how?" Daisy asks him drinking some more of her milkshake.

"Well he over heard you asking to play on the xbox." Sid explains.

"Yes but I whispered that he couldn't possibly of heard." Daisy says to him.

"Do you know anything about Vampires?" Sid asks her.

"Nope only that they suck blood." Daisy says to him.

"Ok well we have super hearing so he could hear you." Sid explains to her.

"Oh right. But nothing is actually happening between us we just became friends fast."

"Yeh I know. But if he thinks I could come between his plan then he will probably most likely send me away."

"No he can't do that. Your the only thing preventing me from killing myself." Daisy tells him looking upset. "I don't mean that litutate but I would die of boredom with out you here. I will talk to him make him see that theres no possibilty of me getting with you." Daisy tells him getting up from the bed and putting her empty milkshake glass on the bedside table. She goes to walk out but then remembers her glass.

"Dais wait. It might not be a good time." Sid tells her.

"If your refering him to being in a bad mood I think thats his mood full stop. So anytime wouldn't be a good time." Daisy smiles at him sweetly. "And anyway he wouldn't kill me I'm his hybrid making machine." She tells him leaving the room and heading down the stairs to where she last saw Klaus. When reaching the kitchen she couldn't see him. She puts her glass down on the side and goes to check the rest of downstairs. She sighs when still couldn't see him.

"Great now have to go check upstairs in all those rooms til I find him." She mutters to herself. She then heads back up the stairs and starts peering into the rooms she eventually finds him in his studio. She knocks at the door.

"Come in." His voice sort of booms. She heads in.

"At last I found you. Do you need a house with so many rooms. People could easily get lost you know." Daisy tells him looking around his room at all his paintings. "Wow you paint and draw." She says picking up one of his drawings. Klaus watches her intrigued by her.

"What did you need Daisy?" He asks her impatiently.

"Well um Sid thinks that you think that there's something happening between him and me and well there really isn't so please do not send him away."

"And how did he get to this assumpstion?" He asks her looking at her questionally.

"Well I guess he saw the way you were looking at us." Daisy explains.

"And is there something going on between you?"

"No no way. Sid is just a friend. He's not my type." Daisy tells him truthfully. "He just makes the days seem more fun than they actually are. And if you send him away my days will grow boring and I may end up hating you even more." She adds sadly looking at him. Klaus smirks at her taking in what she just said.

"Fine I won't send Sid away. Just don't make me regret that decision." Klaus tells her sternly. She smiles and hugs him kissing him on the cheek forgetting who she is actually with.

"Opps sorry. Thank you." She says quickly withdrewing and backing away from him.

"I should get back to my painting." Klaus tells her not sure how to react to her embracing him like that. Daisy smiles.

"Ok. I should try to go back to bed. Goodnight or good morning should I say." She says then quickly leaves.

The next day Daisy over sleeps. Sid brings her breakfast in.

"Hey sleepyhead you best get up." He tells her.

"Why? Not like I can go out anywhere?" She says sleepily rubbing her eyes as she sits up.

"Come on don't be that way. Plenty we can do?"

"Like what?"

"Watch movies, play xbox. You can play on your DS."

"Sounds thrilling." Daisy says lying back down.

"Anyway you have to get up Klaus has something planned for later."

"But thats later." Daisy tells him. "Anyway what does he have planned?" She asks him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a meal or he might take you to see a movie?"

"He's planning on seducing me isn't he? Has if I would fall for his charm." Daisy pouts sitting up. "Fine I wil get up but once tonight crops up I'm hiding." She tells Sid climbing out of bed and standing up.

"Um Dais I don't think hiding will stop him." Sid tells her.

"But theres thousands of hiding places in this place. When I was looking for Klaus last night I logged everyone." She tells him. Sid listened amazed at her.

"Ok fine well you hide from him see what it does." He says not wanting to mention to her that Klaus would find her in a heartbeat.

"Good. Thats sorted then." She smiles happily then sits and eats her breakfast.

Much later once Daisy showered and changed into a dress that Klaus had brought her and after she fixed her hair. She heads to find a perfect hiding place. Sid sits downstairs with Klaus.

"Where's she got to?" Klaus asks impatiently.

"Um maybe she wants you to go find her." Sid tells him not wanting to actually tell him that Daisy is hiding from him. Klaus sighs and gets up from his chair and goes vampire speed up the stairs. All he had to do was trace her heartbeat to where ever she was. He couldn't think why on earth she would be where she is though. Daisy however didn't know he is a few metres from her until he grabs her arm pulling her out. Daisy shocked and surpised looks at him.

"How you find me?" She asks him in wonderment.

"I followed the sound of your heartbeat. Now come on we will be late." He tells her.

"Great. Damn your superhearing." She curses walking along side him. He turns then and looks at her a amused look upon his face.

"Was you hiding from me?"

Daisy stunned at his question. "Well yes I was. And its just a shame all these hiding places you got in your big mansion have to go to waste." She pouts at him. He laughs.

"Come on lets go." He tells her.

"Whats the point in taking me somewhere when we both know what your wanting." She tells him.

"Well I actually thought you might be getting bored being stuck in all the time." He explains to her.

"True I am getting fed up. Where you taking me anyway?" She asks him.

"To a resturant."

"But you don't eat anything apart from blood."

"We can but we just don't taste it." He explains.

"Oh right." Daisy says not knowing what to think to that.

Once at the resturant Klaus pulled out a chair for Daisy.

"Thank you." She thanks him finding him to be the perfect gentleman even though he's a monster. He then sits down himself. A waiter comes along with two menus and leaves them to let them think of what they would like. Daisy looked for things that has chicken in them. She had never really been in a resturant such as the one she's in now. It looked quite posh.

"See anything you would like?" He asks her.

"No not yet." She says to him still looking. "Have you?" She asks him.

"No I'm waiting for you to choose something."

"Oh ok well I will go with the Chesire chicken." Daisy smiles at him. He smiles back.

"Ok thats what I will have to. Shall we order champayne?"

"But I'm not old enough to drink yet." Daisy whispers at him.

"Ssh no need to let them know that love." Klaus winks at her. Daisy smiles.

"Your just wanting to get me drink aren't you so it will be easier for you to seduce me." She says to him sternly but sweetly.

"Sweetheart you got me all wrong. I told you I wanted to get you out the house."

"Fine I will trust you just this once." Daisy tells him. Klaus then calls a waiter to the table who then takes their order.

After their meal and after a couple of glasses of champayne Daisy is feeling rather tipsy. Klaus takes her home.

"I enjoyed tonight thank you." Daisy smiles at him when Klaus is driving her back to his.

"Quite ok love. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would."

"Good for you." Daisy smiles at him. "So how old are you exactly?" She asks him.

"I'm one of the orginals so over a thousand maybe more." He tells her.

"Oh so very old then." Daisy laughs.

"Yes." Klaus laughs.

When they get back to the mansion Daisy gets out the car and heads up the steps but then accidently falls in which Klaus catches her before she hurts herself.

"Thank you. I guess its the champayne I had." She says to him.

"Its ok." He says to her his body close to hers. Daisy didn't like them being so close she still thought that Klaus had an agenda up his sleeve.

"Well I guess I should be going to bed." She tells him withdrewing from him.

"I thought we could have a night cap." He smiles at her.

"Um ok just one though. I'm already abit tipsy do not want to be more drunk than that." She tells him. He laughs.

"I was thinking I could get you a coffee." He says to her waiting for her reaction.

"Oh right I will def go for one of them." She smiles likening that idea. She puts her purse down and goes over and sits down on the couch. She wonders where Sid is and if he would come down. She didn't feel exactly comfortable to be alone with Klaus specially at what he's got planned for her.

Klaus made her a coffee and took it into her on a tray with some sugar and milk. He had no idea how she liked her coffee but knew she drank it as Sid had told him the first night she was here that she wanted some. She smiles at him when he brought the tray.

"Thank you. Who knew you could be so sweet." She smiles at him watching him set the tray down.

"Why thank you love." He smiles sitting down beside her. Daisy puts two scroops of sugar in her cup and some milk stirring it.

"Do you drink coffee?" She asks him.

"No not really." He says to her.

"Did they have coffee in your time?"

"No don't think they did." He smiles.

"Oh." Daisy says taking a sip of her coffee. "Where did your brother go in the end?"

"He went thankfully away for the time being. No doubt he will be back."

"I'm guessing you and your brother don't get on?"

"No not much." He says to her moving slightly closer to her than she would of liked. She sets her cup down and moves alittle away from him.

"Daisy you do know at some stage I'm going to have to take the next stage of my plan to the next level right?" He asks her casually.

"Yes I know but it doesn't have to be tonight." She tells him not wanting to spoil the good time she had.

"No not tonight but I am thinking more of tomorrow night." He tells her his voice calm.

"Great so its tomorrow night your going to rape me." She says standing up. He pulls her back down again.

"Do you have to make it sound so crude." He growls.

"Yes because thats what it is. I would never agree to sleep with you. My actual plan is to be married first before I gave up my virginity but oh no you come along and want to rip it from me." She says her arms folded.

"You actually wanted to be married first?" He asks shocked at her admission.

"Yes because I seen other girls lose their virginity early and regret it later on. My aunt Caroline said I should wait til I find that speical someone."

"Fine then we will get married." He says outright. Was Daisy's turn to look shocked.

"Oh right so then when you tire of me you can just divorce me by killing me great. But whats the point I'm not in love with you." She sighs.

'You don't need to be." He tells her.

"Then whats the point in getting married. It won't matter anyway I still won't want you having sex with me." She tells him getting up and walking out the room. Klaus lets her go.

The next night comes along Daisy is getting more and more nervous. Sid didn't like the idea of Klaus touching her without her permission. Daisy kept pacing the room. Suddenly the door opens and Alisha walks in.

"Daisy please come with me."

"I hope you haven't come to get me." Daisy says to her. Alisha looks down at the floor. "Ok so you are here to get me." Daisy says trying not to get upset. Alisha then takes her to Klaus's room knocking gently on it and sending Daisy in. First thing Daisy noticed is the scented candles. She takes a step further into the room. Klaus is stood near the bed.

"Daisy love come here." He tells her more like an order. She does as she's told. He takes her into his arms kissing her neck. Daisy could feel his cold breath against her neck as he kissed it. He then went to kiss her on the lips but Daisy moved her face away.

"Daisy." He tells her warningly.

"You surly don't need to kiss me." She tells him looking up at him. He gets angry with her then and throws her on to the bed climbing on top of her. He hears her heart start to pound. He looks deep into her eyes compelling her.

"Listen to me carefully Daisy love, Your going to let me do anything I like to you and your going to enjoy it." He tells her sternly stroking her hair. Daisy nods her head tears falling down her cheek. He then kisses her passionatly. She kissed him back as his hands roamed her body. He slides his hand under her dress between her legs and underneath her panties towards her clit. He rubs against it with his fingers making her moan out loud. Once he got her wet, he slips one finger inside her feeling how tight she is. He then slips her panties off. Taking off his own shirt and jeans til he is completely naked. He then sets on getting Daisy's dress off plus her bra til she's completely naked. His eyes roam over her naked body hungarily. He then starts kissing her again rubbing his body against her's. He slips himself inside her moaning as he did. He felt her tense up as he did knowing she must of felt some discomfort as he took her virginity. He kisses down her neck feeling his fangs come out and scrape against her neck. He knew he wasn't going to take a bite not yet anyway. He starts to thrust in and out of her gently but then starts going faster. He feels her orgasm which made him want to take a bite even more. He then too cums feeling himself explode inside her. He kisses her again then gets up off her lying down by her side. Daisy felt like she is in control of her own body again. She didn't dare move. She felt confused. Klaus turns over pulling the covers up over them both. Daisy takes them gladly wanting to hide her nakedness. She felt ashammed and almost dirty. She knew he had used some kind of compulsion on her and felt violated. She turns over too her back towards him. Tears dropping down her face on to the pillow. She wanted her Gran so much and wished someone could rescue her.

The next morning Daisy woke to an empty bed with just her in. She climbs out of bed finding her bra and panties plus her dress and puts them on. She then makes the escape back to her room and runs a bath for herself. Once in the bath she starts scrubbing her body wanting to get rid of any trace of Klaus from her that she could.

Meanwhile Sid knocks on the door. Daisy didn't hear him as she is in the bathroom. Sid opens the door to find Dais not there. He had already come from Klaus's after Klaus had told him that she is still in there sleeping. He then realizes that she could be in the bathroom. He knocks lightly.

"Daisy I brought you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry Sid but thanks anyway." She tells him sounding upset. Sid lingers at the door hating her sounding upset.

"You know if I could Daisy I would help you escape from this place." He tells her.

"Its ok Sid I wouldn't want you getting hurt because of me." She says back.

"I will leave your breakfast on the bed on the tray just in case you change your mind." He tells her doing just that.

"Thank you Sid." He hears Daisy say as she leaves. He then heads downstairs to where Klaus was. He sees Klaus with Stefan Salvatore. Stefan sees Sid and gives him a slight smile. Sid smiles back heading into the living room. After Stefan had gone Klaus enters the living room.

"Daisy ok?" He asks.

"She's in the bath in her room." Sid tells him thinking 'What do you think.'

"I need to keep her in her room from now on. Now Stefan is surprising me with his visits again I need to keep her hidden. Is there anything we could do to keep her entertained while she's locked up there?" He asks Sid.

"Uh I'm not sure. I could ask her what she likes. I know she misses her best friend alot what if you compelled her to come here and hang out with Dais." Sid suggested.

"I guess we could but you better be sneaky about it." Klaus tells Sid sternly.

"I would be." Sid says meaning he would be extra careful.

Much later Sid brought Chlo over. Dais is in her room cuddling her bear just staring into space. Soon as Sid enters with Chlo Dais sits up.

"Chloe what you doing here?" Dais asks shocked.

"Sid here told me you were here so told me to come and see you." Chloe smiles.

"Dais I need a quick word with you." Sid tells her.

"Ok." Dais tells him getting up from the bed.

"Klaus says you have to stay hidden up here. So I got him to let you have company from time to time so he compelled Chlo to come here. But if you try to get a message out with her he will not hestitate to kill her." Sid explains. Daisy listened in shock not wanting her friend to get hurt because of her.

"Ok well I won't do that. And thank you Sid." She tells him hugging him kissing him on the cheek. Sid then leaves the room.

"Wow Daisy haven't seen you in a few days." Chlo tells her hugging her.

"I know. So what's new?" Dais asks her wondering how much Chlo knows and making a mental note of asking Sid when she next sees him.

"Nothing much. School sucks has usual." Chlo tells her. "You don't seem to have a telly in here Dais." Chlo says looking around. "And no windows."

"Yeh I know having no windows sucks and no telly. I should maybe ask for a telly." Dais tells her thinking she could ask Sid.

"Yes then I could bring some movies along next time I come."

"Yeh that would be good. You wouldn't happen to have a spare cd player would you?"

"I do. It's in the tree house though I will bring that tomorrow along with some cds." Chlo smiles. Dais smiles back glad Sid had brought Chloe over to hang out with her. She had been missing her best friend loads. She had known Chlo since kindergarden. Chlo had the same colour hair as her but had green eyes.

"Us being in here reminds me of that disney flim we liked when we were younger." Chlo says looking around the room.

"Oh you mean Tangled? Cept I'm not in a tower." Daisy laughs loving how Chlo makes light of everything.

"Yes thats right. Think I still got it I could bring it for next time."

"Yeh haven't seen it in like ages."

An hour later Chlo had to go home. She promised Dais that she would be back tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter guys seem to be zooming through writing these. Actually enjoying writing this story. Please take the time and review so would like to know what people think so far :) **

**Chapter Three**

Much later Sid brought up Daisy some dinner. Daisy is lay on the bed listening to some music she had on her laptop while playing on the DS.

"Hey Dais." He smiles at her. Dais smiles at him sitting up and sitting on the bed.

"Hi Sid." She says back to him. "Sid is it possible to get a telly in here just Chlo wants to bring round some DVDs to watch."

"Uh yeh I could easily get one for you." Sid tells her sitting on the bed handing Dais her tray. "It's something cooked today." He smiles at her.

Daisy looks and saw it is chips and pizza. "Cool one of my fave meals. Thanks Sid." She says kissing him on the cheek.

"What was you playing?" He asks refering to her DS.

"Oh Mario Kart." Dais tells him.

"Cool I love Mario Kart." Sid tells her picking it up and having ago as Dais eats her tea.

"I'm no good at doing the 100cc though." Daisy laughs.

"I can. Used to be a pro at this game." Sid smiles. "Anyway I don't have much time to play if you want me to go get you a telly." Sid says putting it down and getting up.

"Ok where you going to get one from."

Sid pats his nose to say mind your own giving her a smile.

"Oh I see." She laughs. "Sid can I ask you something? Can vampires use mind control?" She asks him randomly.

"Yes they can. Why?" He asks wondering if Klaus has compelled her at any point.

"Just I think Nik, Klaus whatever his name is used it on me last night." Daisy tells him.

"Oh right. If I could I would slip you some vervain it stops them from doing that." Sid tells her.

"Could you?" Daisy asks really wanting what ever vervain is.

"I will try ok. Not promising." He says then leaves.

Later he brings her a telly that he had taken from a tv store he had actually compelled the shop keeper there for it. He brings it in to Daisy.

"Hey here it is. Even managed to get a DVD player since your going to need one to watch the movies on." He grins at her. Daisy jumps from her bed.

"Oh my Sid. Your so amazing. I bet your not even going to tell me where you got them from. Actually think its best you don't tell me in case you killed someone for it." She smiles at him looking at the tv.

"Well I didn't kill anyone for it Dais. I don't kill people." He tells her setting up the tv. Daisy was glad to know that. He then zooms out the room to go get the DVD player then zooms back up with it and sets that up.

"So can't wait for Chlo to come tomorrow." Daisy tells him. "Oh by the way how much does Chlo know?"

"Well uh I basically told her she wasn't to know why you were here and that she wasn't to ask. Said she could come round whenever she wanted has long as she made sure she wasn't being followed. Oh and that she couldn't tell anyone that you are here." Sid explains.

"Oh right. No wonder she didn't seem to ask why I am here."

"So I got some movies we can watch if you like. Even got popcorn." He grins at her.

"Sid I say it again your amazing. What movies you got?"

"Horror and mostly action movies."

"Ok well I guess I could go with a horror."

"Cool I will go get some from my room so you can choose from them and while you do that I will go do the pop corn." He smiles then leaves the room to his room.

While he is there grabbing all the horrors he had Klaus enters his room.

"Sid what you up to mate?" He asks him. Sid jumps at the sound of Klaus's voice banging his head on his DVD shelf. He puts his hand to his head thinking 'ow that hurt.'

"Um I'm just getting a few DVDs to watch with Daisy." Sid tells him.

"Oh right. Let Daisy know that I will want her to come into my room tonight." Klaus tells him.

"Most certainly will." Sid says thinking 'Thats it spoil a really fun night why don't you.'

"Good mate." Klaus says leaving. He is starting to think that Sid likes Daisy more than she likes him. He heads down and out the door heading to the grill.

Sid takes the horror DVDs to Dais.

"There you go." He smiles to her handing them her.

"Thanks." She says taking them. She saw at least twelve to choose from.

Meanwhile Sid heads down to do the pop corn. He wasn't going to tell Dais just yet about Klaus so decided to keep it til himself til after they had some fun watching a movie together. He felt like he had to try and protect her. He owed that much to Summer. After doing the pop corn he takes it upstairs in a bowl.

"I'm back." He smiles handing Dais the bowl. "Did you choose one?" He asks.

"Ye certainly did." Dais smiles giving him 'Night of the living dead.'

"You sure about this one?" He asks.

"Yep I love anything to do with zombies."

"So not like your mother then. Zombies scared her." Sid laughs opening the DVD case and popping the DVD into the player.

"Really. I guess I didn't get the zombie love from her then." Daisy laughs.

"Nope don't think you did either." Sid says turning the telly on and making sure its on the right channel to watch the movie. He sits down on the floor by Daisy's bed as she lies on top of it facing the tv.

"Isn't this fun." Sid smiles meaning it.

"Yep sure is and great company too." Dais smiles taking a handful of popcorn then handing the bowl to Sid.

"Ta." He says taking some and eating it as the movie begins.

After the flim Sid gets up.

"We should def do this another time maybe with Chlo too." Sid says to her.

"Yeh wicked idea." Dais smiles at him.

"Listen Dais there was something I was meant to tell you eariler but didn't want it to ruin your mood."

"Ok what was it?" Dais asks not sure she wanted to know.

"Well Klaus wants you to go to his room tonight."

"Oh." Dais says her face dropping.

"Uh yeh thats what I thought." Sid says to her. "I will bring Chlo round tomorrow so you can watch whatever she's brought round for you to watch."

"Cool. Thanks Sid." She smiles at him getting up from the bed and going over to her wardrobe and looking inside for something pretty to wear since thats what Klaus would want her in.

"Night Dais." He says then leaves the room. He was gutted for her she didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"Yeh night Sid." Dais says rooting through her wardrobe. She pulls out a yellow sun dress that Sid had got for her from her gran's house. She takes off her top and skirt and puts it on. Then brushes her hair leaving it down. Knowing her door isn't locked she heads down the hall towards Klaus's room and knocks on it. When she don't hear him say anything she goes in anyway to find him not there. She sighs to herself and just sits on his bed then decides to lie on it wondering when he would be back.

Meanwhile Klaus is at the grill with Stefan and Damon. Damon was talking about Liz not knowing the exact where abouts of her gran daughter. Klaus stayed to find out how much they knew which is nothing.

"Maybe she went to stay with a relation." Stefan says to Damon.

"Yeh maybe. Caroline is the one thats worried. She don't even know why her mother would send Daisy away." Damon explains.

Klaus remains quiet smirking then spots his brother Kol wiping the smirk from his face.

"Nik what a pleasure seeing you here." Kol smiles at him. "Hanging with the Salvatores now I see. "

"Kol can I get you a drink?" Klaus asks him glaring at him.

"Yeh why not." Kol smirks.

"So Kol what you doing back in Mystic Falls?" Damon asks not to pleased to see the orginal.

"Well I have family here. You should know more than anyone the importance of family." Smiles Kol.

Damon makes a face then downs the rest of his drink. "I best get back." He says to Stefan.

"Yeh I will join you." Stefan says not wanting to be in the presance of either orginal. They then both leave.

"So I'm guessing they don't know about your little guest staying with you." Kol asks his brother.

"No and I would like it kept that way." Klaus tells him sternly.

"Don't worry brother they won't hear it from me."

"Speaking of her I must get back."

"Got something planned?"

"Maybe I have." Smirks Klaus then leaves. When he returns he finds Daisy asleep upon his bed. He smiles seeing she had got all dressed up for him. He gently strokes her face. She lets out a sigh as she sleeps. He sits down beside her knowing his compulstion should still be working on her. He slips his hand underneath her dress and inside her panties rubbing her clit making her wet. Daisy moans lightly in her sleep. He then slips her panties off and goes down on her licking at her clit making her moan even more. Once he felt her orgasm he slips his jeans off and his boxers slipping himself inside her and thrusting in and out of her. Dais is now awake looking at him. He kisses her and then down her neck careful not to bite her. Once he came he gets up off her.

"You should go back to your room now Daisy love." He tells her. Daisy sits up looking at him confused for a moment.

"Ok. Night." She says getting up from the bed. She finds her panties and picks them up putting them on feeling slightly embarrassed. She then goes back to her room. She wanted to run herself a bath but felt too tired so quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed falling asleep has soon as her head touched the pillow.

The next morning she wakes up and thinks back to last night. She then remembers she had fell asleep on Klaus's bed then realized Klaus must of done his thing while she slept remembering that she had orgasmed. She sits up. 'Great he doesn't even care whether I'm sleeping or awake.' she says to herself getting out of bed. She goes and runs herself a bath. She takes off her pajamas and notices brusies between her thighs. She lightly goes over them with her fingers. She looks at other parts of her body for brusies finding some on her arms.

"Brilliant now I have bruises." She says to herself climbing into the bath and just lying back and soaking for abit thinking about last night. She hears her bedroom door open glad she had shut the bathroom door.

"Daisy." She hears Klaus voice say. Daisy sighs heavily and goes under the water pretending not to hear him.

Meanwhile Klaus had just wanted to check in on Daisy. He saw she isn't in her bed so persumed she's in the bathroom taking a bath. He knocks lightly at the door.

"Daisy are you ok?" He asks her. Sensing that Klaus would probably panic if she didn't reply to him comes up from the water. She grabs the towel near by and wipes her eyes.

"I'm fine." She says back to him just wanting him to leave her alone. Klaus spots her tv.

"Where you get the telly from?"

"Sid." She replys.

"Right." He replys seeing Sid had also got her a DVD player to go with. Daisy sighs having a feeling he wasn't going away. She gets up out the bath putting a towel round her and unlocking the bathroom door.

"So what was it that you wanted?" She asks him looking at him dripping wet.

"Just wanted to make sure your ok."

"Really? Well I'm still standing aren't I?' She asks him.

"Yes love you are." He says then notices the brusies on her arms. She could tell he had noticed.

"Yeh I have some on my thighs too." She tells him making sure he knew that. Klaus looked down at the floor then back up at her.

"You best get dressed."

"Oh right so not up to round three then I see." She snipes at him. He glares at her.

"I could if you really want me to love." He growls. She backs down. "Didn't think you would want me too." He smirks at her.

"I hate you." She says at him.

"So you keep saying." He says to her. "Just remember though whenever I touch you you will enjoy it whether you want to or not." He grins at her making her feel sick.

"Well if thats how you get your kicks." She says to him walking away from him. Klaus grabs her arm pulling her to him. He kisses her passionatly making her kiss him back. He then lets go of her. She wipes at her mouth spitting.

"Ugh just leave me alone." She shouts at him. Klaus laughs then leaves the room nearly bumping into Sid as he does.

"Sid." He says glaring at him as he walked past him. Sid could tell Klaus is unhappy about something with him but carries on into Dais room.

"Hey Dais you ok?" He asks seeing her in just a towel.

"That horrible man monster influriates me." She says to him sounding upset. "He even attacks when I'm sleeping." She tells him sitting on her bed. Sid sits next to her.

"I guess he saw the tv." He asks.

"Yes he did. Don't think he sounded too happy but oh well." She says putting her head on his shoulder. He smiles and puts his hand on hers.

"Your wet." He says to her.

"I know I took a bath. But when I heard him saying my name I ducked under water which then I thought was a bad idea as he would just come into the bathroom so I let him know I heard him." She explains to him.

"Yeh good idea didn't want him to think you drowned yourself." Sid smiles at her. Dais laughs.

"No I'm stronger than that." She tells him.

"Thats good to hear." He tells her kissing her forehead. "I best go get you something to eat."

"Ok I will just have porriage if you got any?" She asks him.

"Yeh I brought some the other day." Sid tells her getting up. Dais sits back up and watches him.

"Thanks. I best get dressed. Can't wait for Chlo to come round today should be fun." Dais smiles.

"Yeh I agree take your mind off whats happening. I will see you in abit." He says then goes downstairs. Daisy sighs and starts drying herself with a towel. She eventually dresses into some jeans and a top then brushes her hair and puts it into a ponytail. Soon after Sid comes back up with her porriage.

Alittle later Chlo comes round with some DVDs and a cd player with some cds. Sid lets her into Daisy's room. Daisy smiles at her.

"Hey Chlo." She says.

"Hey Daisy. Got some movies even the one we talked about. Oh and brought the cd player along with some cds." Chlo smiles at her putting the bag with everything in on to the bed. Dais starts going through it.

"Wow so you did." She says taking out the disney Tangled DVD. "Put this one on now. I need cheering up." Dais smiles handing Chlo the DVD. Chlo smiles and does as shes told.

"Guess what else I brought?" She says to Daisy excitedly.

"What?"

"These." Chlo says taking out a tube of smarties from her bag and handing them Daisy.

"Oooh my fave thank you." Dais smiles at her. Chlo then puts the bag with everything in on to the floor and sits on the bed with Daisy.

Meanwhile Sid smiles listening to the girls as they talked. He was glad he had managed to get Klaus to agree to letting Chlo come over. Klaus saw him by Daisy's door.

"Sid mate what you doing?" He asks him calmly.

"Oh Chlo is round for Dais just making sure they are ok." Sid replys to him.

"Don't get too close to Daisy will you." Klaus warns making sure Sid understood.

"I won't. I'm just being friendly. She needs a friend while she's here." Sid tells her.

"I thought thats why you brought her little friend here?" Asks Klaus.

"Yeh but she needs one here too when her friend isn't here."

"I'm not going to pretend to like that your friends with her Sid but if you touch her in anyway that I deem inappriaite I won't stop myself from tearing out your heart is that understood." Klaus asks him sternly.

"Clearly understood. And I wouldn't. I know she's yours to touch inappropriately even though she doesn't want you too." Sid growls back bravely. Klaus just glares at him and walks away. Sid then goes back to his own room glad that in a way he stood up to his sire.

Meanwhile Dais and Chlo settled down to watch 'Tangled.'

"7 AM, the usual morning lineup:" Sang Chlo along with Rapunzel. Daisy looks at her funnily.

Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean

Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up

Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15." Daisy starts laughing as Chlo sings along.

"Don't you think this is alittle like you?" Asks Chlo before singing along to the next line.

And so I'll read a book

Or maybe two or three"

"Problem there Chlo I have no books." Laughs Daisy.

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery." Sang Chlo

"I have no erasels or paints."

I'll play guitar and knit"

"and I dont have a guitar or even any knitting needles." Says Daisy

And cook and basically"

"And most importantly I have no oven or baking ingredients or utensels." Daisy laughs.

Just wonder when will my life begin?"

"Oh well Daisy I can easily bring you some of these things." Chlo laughs.

"And your forgetting I do not have very long hair."

"No you do not. But you could grow it." Laughs Chlo. Both girls then laugh and continue to watch the flim while eating smarties. After the flim was done both girls then listened to some music. Chlo puts in Taylor Swifts 'Red' album.

"I love this one." Chlo says skipping to number 8.

Daisy looks on the back of the cd. "Oh you mean the 'Never getting back together' one."

"Yep." Chlo says then starts singing along to it. Chlo had a good singing voice.

"I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space. (What?)

Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night

But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,

We are never ever ever getting back together,

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever..."

"Chlo you do crack me up." Dais laughs knowing this is what she needed.

Meanwhile Sid was listening he could hear them from his room. He liked that Daisy was enjoying her friends company.

Meanwhile Klaus was also listening. He had to smile likening the sound of Daisy's laughter. Suddenly Kol walks in.

"Hey brother. Hope you don't mind but I'm staying for a couple of nights at least." Kol smiles at him.

"Fine do what you wish but Daisy and her friend are off limits." Klaus tells him sternly.

"She has a friend over. I may as well go and introduce myself." He smirks at Klaus.

"You can make yourself known but thats about it." Kol smiles likening that he had his brother's approvel to go up and say hello to the girls. He goes vampire speed up the stairs knocking at Daisy's door firmly and heading in.

"Good evening ladies. May I join you?" He asks. Both girl looked at him surprised that he is joining them.

"Yeh I guess." Dais says to him.

"What you both doing?" He asks sitting on the bed with them.

"Well we are listening to music." Chlo tells him thinking he's gorgeous.

"Cool. I like music." Kol says making himself comfortable by lying down on the bed.

"Whats that you doing?" He asks Dais seeing she was drawing something.

"I'm sketching." She answers him.

"How boring. Nik does that alot." Kol says then watches Chlo who is playing on the DS. Kol grabs it from her looking at it oddly. Chlo watches him shocked looking at Daisy.

"What is this?" He finally asks. Daisy and Chlo burst out laughing.

"You don't know what a DS is?" Chlo asks wondering if he came from the dinosaur era.

"No no idea." He confirms.

"Its a console you press buttons on it and control by using the arrow keys to play games or you use the sylous to tap at the screen when things need guiding etc." Daisy explains taking it from him to show him how it works.

"Oh right." Kol says having ago on it.

"Whats his deal?" Whispers Chlo to Daisy.

"I'm a vampire deary." Kol tells her smugly.

"A what?" Chlo asks sitting up like she didn't believe what she is hearing.

"Don't freak out ok. Vampires are real." Daisy tells her. Chlo looks at her in shock then smiles.

"Wow thats amazing." She says smiling.

"Yes it is specially if you are one. But you mustn't go telling people love because could get you killed." Kol tells her winking at her.

"I won't I swear." Chlo tells him.

"Good because I wouldn't want no harm coming to you." He grins at her not really meaning that. He then picks up Daisy's sketch book and bursts out laughing when he sees whose she's drawn.

"What is so funny?" Daisy asks him.

"Your drawing Nik." He says looking at it more. seeing she drew him looking angry and mean.

"Well duh can't you tell by the angry look upon his face." Daisy asks grinning at him.

"Can I show him?" Kol asks.

"No its not finished yet plus he will get really really mad." Daisy tells him snatching her sketch book back. Chlo takes a peek of it.

"Is he a vampire too?" She asks.

"Sort of. He's a hybrid. A cross between a vampire and a werewolf." Dais explains.

"Really? Werewolves exist too. It's like something out of that 90's programme Buffy. My mum loved watching that." Chlo says.

"Buffy? What strange name is that?"

"Think its short for Elizabeth. Buffy was actually a tv programme called Buffy the vampire slayer."

"Oh yeh my gran lent me my mum's DVDs of that."

"Really? Do you think Sid will grab them so we can watch them?" Chlo asks.

"Um maybe." Dais says not sure she wanted to watch them.

"Cool I could then watch it with you girlies be fun to see." Kol smiles at them both. Dais looks at him oddly. Chlo smiles glad he wanted to watch something with them. "Well guess I should be going." He says getting up. "Pleasure meeting you Chlo." He winks at her then zooms out the room.

"He's pretty amazing." Chlo says to Daisy.

"Ssh he will hear you. He's got superhearing." Dais tells her.

"Really? Thats so cool."

"Yeh." Says Dais sacastically without Chlo noticing.

"I guess I should go to. Mum wants me to be back in time for tea." Chlo tells Daisy.

"Ok. Are you coming by tomorrow?"

"Course. I also will have a book for you to read." Chlo smiles at her getting up from the bed.

"Oooh ok can't wait for that." Dais says thinking 'But I don't read.'

"I know what your thinking Daisy loo but your be surpirsed." Chlo smiles. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok bye Chlo thanks for today." Daisy smiles.

"Oh I will leave the cds and DVDs I brought here, here for now." Chlo smiles.

"Ok thanks. I will watch one tonight." Dais smiles watching Chlo leave. Once chlo had gone Dais goes through the DVDs. She shook her head and laughed when she came across all the high school musicals.

"Chlo please do not tell me you were excpecting me to watch one of these." She laughs to herself. She then picks up 'Uptown Girls.' and smiles thinking 'Yep will def watch this one.' She then gets up and puts it into to the DVD player. Then lies back on the bed getting under the covers and snuggling up to her bear. Halfway through the flim though Klaus walks in.

"Hello love." He smiles at her. Dais sits up.

"What do you want?" She asks hoping it wasn't for sex.

"Just thought I would drop in and say hello."

"Now that you have you can go. I'm watching this." She tells him settling back down to watch it. Klaus sighs and kicks of his shoes getting under the covers with her. Daisy shocked sits up.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I thought I would watch this with you then after perhaps another flim." He answers her. Daisy cross at him glares at him.

"Fine. Watch it with me then." She says lying back down.

"Whats it about anyway?" He asks. Daisy sighs and hands him the case to read. He reads it thinking 'Not really my kind of thing but oh well.' He then watches it with her. Eventually though he falls asleep. Once the flim had finished Daisy saw Klaus was asleep. She decides to fall asleep herself cuddled up to her bear. Klaus wakes a few hours later and sees her asleep. Deciding to leave her as she is he gets up and leaves but as he does he notices her sketch book. He picks it up seeing she had drawn something and saw it is a picture of him. 'Is this how she sees me?' thinks to himself seeing she had drawn him with an angry look upon his face. He sighs and puts it down looking back at the sleeping girl. He then leaves the room closing the door quietly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter done **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Four**

The next afternoon Chlo comes back around. Dais is typing on her laptop.

"Hey Dais." Chlo smiled at her upon entering.

"Hey Chlo." Dais smiles.

"What you typing?" Chlo asks sitting on the bed.

"Just a story. I was bored." Dais says saving it and clicking out of it.

"Oooh what's it about?" Chlo asks.

"I will tell you after I completed it." Dais laughs not wanting to share just yet.

"Oh ok. Anyway here's that book I said I will lend you." Chlo says taking it out and handing it to her. Dais takes it and reads the title.

"Twilight." She says thinking she's heard of this from somewhere then remembers. she tuts at Chlo.

"Chlo I can't read this. It's about stupid vampires." Dais groans throwing it down on the bed.

"Actually thats what other people are meant to think but if you look inside you see it isn't." Chlo grins showing Dais the inside of the book on page one the actual title of the book."

"Fifty Shades of Grey?" Dais asks looking at Chlo.

"It was my mum's. She was giving it to a charity shop but because I heard from a girl at school how good it was I decided to steal it and thats when I got the idea of taking that cover from my Twilight book and putting it on that book."

"Ok but whats it about?"

"It's women porn." Daisy bursts out laughing.

"Really? You want me to read this?"

"Yes its so good. There's this guy and he likes to dominate women. So theres lots of s&m in it. And its kinda like a love story."

"Ok I will give it a try." Dais tells her thinking it would cure her boredom.

"Oh and I brought you a whole box of smarties." Chlo smiles handing her a box.

"Thank you Chlo thats sweet of you."

"So what flim you watch last night?"

"Uptown Girls."

"Ooh my fave well our fave. Is Kol still here?" Asks Chlo hopeful she now had a huge crush on him.

"I have no idea." Dais tells her honestly.

"Hope so." Chlo smiles dreamily.

Alittle while later Kol heard the girls laughing so decided to go say hello to them. He opens Daisy's door and walks in seeing both girls watching a flim together.

"Hello girlies." He smiles at them. Chlo's face lights up seeing him. Daisy just smiles.

"Hi." She says to him.

"Hi Kol." Chlo says sexily to him patting a space next to her on the bed. Kol smirks at her seeing that Chlo liked him. He sits next to her.

"What are you ladies up to?" He asks them looking at the tv.

"We are watching The Craft." Chlo tells him.

"Whats it about?"

"Witches." Daisy tells him.

"Ah god bless witches huh." He laughs.

"Do witches exist?" Asks Chlo.

"Yep they sure do." Daisy tells her thinking of Alisha and that stupid spell she performed on her.

"Cool."

Kol lies down on the bed between where Dais and Chlo were sitting.

"Could you show me your fangs?" Chlo asks. Daisy looks at her shocked.

"Chlo no." She says not wanting to see them at all.

"No it's ok Daisy. I don't mind showing her." Kol smiles. Chlo watches his face transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to his eyes with small veins protruding around the area. His canine teeth lengthens into fangs.

"Wow." Chlo says shocked finding him scary. Meanwhile Dais hides behind her bear.

"Now do you want to feel what it feels like to be bitten?" Kol grins at Chlo. Daisy peeps out from behind her bear mouthing 'no' to Chlo.

"Um no your ok." Chlo tells him. Kol takes hold of Chlo's arm anyway moving the sleeve up she lets him. Kol bites into her wrist. Chlo gasps feeling his fangs pierce her skin.

"Thats just gross." Dais tells them both.

"It's not that bad Daisy." Chlo tells her as she watches Kol drink from her. Daisy gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom slamming the door and sitting on the floor her back up against the door. She felt totally grossed out.

Meanwhile Klaus hears the door slam and goes to check it out. He sees Kol drinking from Chloe's wrist. Kol stops sensing his brother in the room and looks up at him. He wipes at his mouth letting his face return back to normal.

"Brother have you come to have a taste. She tastes quite sweet." Kol smirks at him. Chlo didn't want Kol's brother drinking from her. She puts her sleeve down.

"Where's Daisy?" Klaus growls at him more concerned about Daisy.

"Bathroom think we grossed her out." Kol laughs.

Klaus goes up to the bathroom and knocks at the door.

"Daisy." He says softly to her. Daisy hearing his voice gets up and opens the door. "You ok?" Daisy nods her head to say 'yes'. "Kol I think it's time you left now don't you."

"Fine I will go Nik. But it was with the lady's approvel. " Kol states.

"I did let him." Chlo tells Klaus. Klaus just glares at her.

"Well next time he can take you into his room and do what he wishes with you." Klaus tells her sternly. Daisy didn't like the sound of that.

"She won't be wanting to do a next time will you Chloe." Daisy tells Chlo sternly.

"No I won't." Chlo says feeling like Klaus was threatening her. Kol smirks.

"Thats a shame Chloe we could of had loads of fun together." Kol grins at her wanting to taste her again. Chlo smiles at him wondering what kind of fun he meant. Dais nudges her annoyed at her for being so stupid to even think about what Kol just said.

Klaus looks at Daisy who looks at him but then looks away from him not wanting to look at him. Kol gets up from the bed.

"Lets go dear brother I need a drink and not the blood kind." He winks at Chlo. He then walks out. Klaus follows him giving a warning look to Chloe.

"Do not know how you can stand that man." Chloe tells Daisy.

"I can't." Daisy tells her sitting back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Dais I didn't know that you would get freaked out over Kol drinking from me."

"Well I didn't think it would either but it did." Daisy says thinking back to her step father.

"Ok. Well I should get going. Don't forget to read some of that book." Chlo smiles then leaves leaving Daisy with her thoughts. Dais picks up the book and starts to read.

After an hour or so of reading Daisy continues with her story.

'_Once upon a time lived a beautiful princess who got locked in a room by a vicious mean man. The mean man wanted her for his own means not caring about how the princess felt about it. The princess hated him with every fibre of her body. _

_One day the mean man got his wicked witch to perform a spell on the princess...' _

"Dais hey." Came Sid's voice from behind her. Dais quickly clicked on save and put down the lid to her lap top she turns and faces Sid smiling at him.

"Oh hey." She says to him.

"What you up to?" He asks seeing she is on her lap top.

"Nothing much."

"Did Chlo come round today?" He asks spotting Daisy's book.

"Yeh she did."

"Cool. Your mum used to love Twilight." He says picking up the book. Daisy snatches it up from.

"Thats nice but I do not want you losing my page."Dais tells him putting it in her bedside drawer.

"Oh ok. Sorry Dais."

"SID." Came Klaus's voice from downstairs.

"Boss man is calling me guess I should go." Sid says not really wanting to.

"Poor you." Dais says with sympathy.

"Hey isn't it your birthday in a few days?" He asks.

"Yes but what a lovely birthday it will be." Dais says sacastically.

"Hey don't say that I could make it special."

"Sid you don't need to make a fuss."

"I know." He says then zooms out the room closing the door and going down to Klaus.

"Sid I need you to go away for a few days. I need something that needs doing." Klaus tells him giving him some plane ticket to go to England. Sid looks at the plane ticket in his hand.

"This isn't because of Daisy is it?" He asks. Klaus glares at him.

"Don't ask questions Sid go and pack." He tells him sternly.

"Right you are." Sid says zooming up to his room to pack. Klaus watches him go. He had heard his and Daisy's conversation. He knew Daisy won't like Sid gone but he didn't care.

Meanwhile Alisha knocks at Dais door and goes in.

"Hello Daisy."

"Oh its you." Daisy says seeing her enter. "Has Nik, Klaus whatever." She says rolling her eyes. "Sent you to get me?" She asks her.

"No." Alisha laughs finding the girl funny. "I came to see if you wanted some company."

"Well I'm fine." Dais tells her.

"I know you must hate me but I can be a friend to you while your here."

"You think I would want you has a friend?" Daisy asks with raised eyebrows.

"No but you could try to be."

"Fine I will try but im not promising anything."

"Ok good. I guess I will leave you be." Alisha says to her seeing that Daisy didn't want her company at that moment but glad she was willing to try to be friends with her. Alisha then left the room. Klaus saw her coming out. Alisha smiles at him.

"I was just seeing if she had got any symptoms yet but none that I could tell." She lies to him.

"I will just have to keep trying then won't I."He tells her briskly heading into his studio. Alisha sighs heavily heading down the stairs.

The next morning Klaus enters Daisy's room with some breakfast for her. Dais thinking its Sid sits up and looks towards the door. Seeing it's Klaus she glares at him.

"Wheres Sid?" She asks him sternly.

"Gone to England for a few days." Klaus smiles at her setting the tray on the bedside table. Daisy looks at it and saw it was a boiled egg with soliders. "Eat up love your need your strength." He smirks at her his dimples showing. She takes the tray putting it on her lap not wanting to argue with him.

"Why did Sid have to go there for?" She asks him gutted that he is gone.

"Just business." He tells her sitting down on the bed.

"Will he be back before friday?" She asks wondering about her birthday.

"No." Klaus tells her spotting her book. He picks it up. A memory flashes through of Summer sat under a tree in the park reading the exact book. Daisy takes it off him.

"Do you mind not touching my things." She tells him.

"I was only looking love." He tells her annoyed at her alittle. "So hows your egg?" He asks her.

"Fine thank you. Didn't know you could cook."

"Well I can. Maybe if you let me I could cook you a proper meal."

"Would that mean you letting me come out this room."

"Maybe." He smiles at her.

"Fine." She says not smiling at him.

"So its your birthday Friday so I might cook it then." He smiles at her getting up then leaving the room. Daisy looks at him in shock wondering how he knew it is her birthday on Friday. Daisy continues eating her breakfast.

Friday arrives. Daisy wakes has a bath and gets dressed. She flips open her lap top and starts to write a diary installment.

_"Dear Dairy,_

_Sorry I haven't wrote in a few days. Things have happened that I didn't really want to write about. I hate Nik. Klaus whatever his name is even more than I did. When I was little he seemed nice he is the reason why I wanted to carry on with being artistic. I remember him letting me paint in his studio. Anyway today is my birthday. I don't even want to celebrate it. Sid's not here. That horrible man sent him to England of all places. Chloe is coming round today. Sid had managed to get Nik to let her come round from time to time. No doubt she will have something planned I know HE does. He's planning on cooking me a meal. To be fair I need a really nice cooked meal. Been starving. Chlo's been bringing me boxes of smarties. I'm not saying I'm being straved but theres only so much pizza, chips and sandwiches a girl can take. Sid normally brings me these things. See how sweet he can be. Anyway I have to go. _

_Love _

_Daisy x "_

Chole enters the room.

"Happy Birthday Daisy." She grins at her giving her a bag with presents in about five of them. Daisy smiles seeing the bag had also two balloons tied to it and with the words 'Birthday Girl' on.

"Aww Chlo you didn't have to do this."

"I did. You been depressed lately and I know you been trying to put on a brave face so I decided to cheer you up with presents. Daisy smiles hugging her best friend.

"Well open them then." Chlo orders her laughing. Daisy opens the first one.

"Wow Chlo thanks I really wanted to see this." Dais smiles seeing it is 'Desperate housewives series one.'

"I know. I remembered." Smiles Chlo glad she liked it. Dais opens the next one.

"Oh my Chlo thank you I love it." Daisy smiles seeing its the second season to 'The Walking Dead'.

"I know how mad you are over zombies and I knew you loved the first season." Chlo smiles.

Dais opens another one to reveal 'Kelly Clarkson's Greatest Hits'. She smiles thanking Chlo again. She only had two more to open when Klaus walks in with what looked like two bigish parcels.

"Looks like you have two presents from Sid. Seems like he couldn't help himself in sending you something." Klaus says sounding like he didn't like it at all. Daisy jums off the bed.

"Wow. He didn't forget." She smiles opening the first. Chlo stands and watches seeing that Sid had brought Daisy an erasel. Chlo laughs.

"Oh my now you can paint just like Rapunzel." Chlo says to her. Daisy looks at her and sighs.

"Really Chlo you going with that again." She laughs. Klaus watches hating that Sid's present was making Daisy happy. When he saw what his next present was he frowns.

"Oh my goodness he's even got me some paints too and a palette ." Daisy smiles. "I'm so going to give him a big hug when I see him again."

"Thats if you see him again." Klaus mutters under his breath. Chlo heard him and frowns at him. He sees her looking and frowns. Chlo then smirks at him getting it. He is jealous of Sid. Klaus then storms out the room.

"Someone didn't like that." Chlo says to Dais.

"Oh well he can get over it."

"I bet he tries to do something way better than Sid."

Daisy looks at her confused. "Um I don't think he will."

"He might. You didn't see the way he was frowning."

"He's always frowning." Daisy tells her. "Lets open the last two of your presents." She smiles picking up one to reveal socks. "Socks really?" Daisy laughs.

"Yes I bet your feet freeze in this place."

"Yes thats true." She says opening the last one which was a big tube of smarties. "If I eat any more of these I'm going to turn into one Chloe." Daisy laughs.

"I know how much you love them." Chlo laughs.

"Well thank you Chloe these presents are amazing." Daisy says hugging her as her door opens again and in walks Kol.

"Its your birthday today?" He asks overhearing them.

"Yep sure is." Daisy smiles at him.

"I didn't know. Otherwise would of got you something." He tells her.

"You don't have to do that." Dais tells him not wanting anything from him.

"No I will. Bye for now." He winks at her then leaves. Chlo smiles at her.

"I have to so tell him when my birthday is. Soo jealous." Laughs Chlo.

"Yeh well I;m not too fused if he does or doesn't get me anything." Dais tells her.

Later while Dais is in the bath. Klaus sneaked in and put a present on her bed. He then snuck out again. Once Dais is done in the bath she heads out finding a big squared box on her bed. She goes over to it and looks at the tag thinking it is from Kol.

"Happy Birthday Love,

Fondly

Klaus"

Daisy frowns and opens it to reveal a lovely red evening gown. Daisy lifts it out the box thinking its gorgeous. She then slips it on looking in the mirror on the wardrobe. She so wished Chlo was here to help her fix her hair and make up. Not that she wanted to look nice for Klaus but because she wanted to feel sexy in this dress. She slips the dress back off again hanging it on a hanger then puts the towel back round her. She then brushes her hair putting it half up half down. She then puts abit of make up on her eyes and lips with a bit of mascara and eyeliner but not in that order. She then slips the dress back on thinking she looked gorgeous in it. Alisha then walks into the room.

"Wow Daisy you look stunning." She smiles seeing the girl dressed up. "Who brought you that dress?"

"Nik." She replys. Alisha looks at her and smiles.

"Well he picked the right one. I persume your ready."

"Guess so." Dais says for some reason having butterflies in her tummy.

"Ok lets go."

"Why is it he sends you to get me?" Daisy asks.

"He just does." Alisha tells her leading her down the stairs to the dining room where Klaus is waiting. When he sees her she took his breath away she looked amazing.

"Daisy love. How stunning do you look." He tells her smiling at her. Daisy saw that he is looking smart in what he's wearing. He goes up to her and kisses her on the cheek. She just smiles at him. He then goes into his pocket taking out another gift which is a long shaped box. He hands it Daisy. She takes it from him opening it to reveal a necklace with the letter 'D'. on it.

"Wow its lovely. Thank you." Daisy says surprised at his present.

"Here let me put it on for you sweetheart." He says to her. Daisy turns so her back was to him lifting her hair up so he could clasp it round her neck which he did.

"There you go even more beautiful." He smiles at her as she turns back round to face him.

"Thank you." She just smiles.

"Come lets sit at the table. I made something fantastic for us to eat." He smiles at her leading her to her chair pulling it out for her like he did at the resturant.

"Thank you." Dais says sitting down. She looked round for Alisha but saw that she was gone. Klaus then sits the other end of the table. Suddenly Daisy sees a blonde haired girl walk out carrying a tray with champayne on. She pours some into Daisy's glass has well has some in Klaus's. Another blonde comes out pushing a little table with plates on which must have food on has they are covered over with metal lids. The blonde takes the lid of Daisy's and puts it in front of her smiling at her. Daisy thanks her and smiles back. Then she gives Klaus his plate in which he thanks her too. Daisy looks down at her plate and saw she had some chicken on it with roast potatoes, mash and vege with a little bit of gravy. She smiles thinking _'how did he know I liked chicken.' _

"I knew that you liked chicken from our last meal together." He smirks at her like he just read her mind.

"Well thank you. Looks so delicious." She smiles taking a bite of the meal.

Klaus smiles likening the fact that she was thankful for what he done for her.

"Thank you for the dress its beautiful." She says also to him making him smile even more. She stares at him shocked that he is smiling so much.

"Your welcome sweetheart." He tells her cutting some meat with his knife and eating it with his fork. They then both ate in slience. Daisy had no idea what to talk to him about. He kept glancing at her from time to time like he couldn't keep his eyes from her.

Meanwhile Alisha silently watches them thinking of a way to bring them closer together.

After the meal Klaus led Daisy to the sitting room so they could sit down and talk properly.

"So what did your little friend get you for your birthday?" He asks her.

"Well um she got me two DVDs which were Desperate Housewives series one and The Walking Dead season two. Then she got me a Kelly Clarkson cd, some socks and a big tube of Smarties." Daisy smiles at him. Klaus laughs.

"Ok so she spoiled you then."

"Yep I been totally spoiled today but her and by Sid and you." She tells him looking at him.

"Good I'm glad." He says to her. "Can I top your glass up?" He asks her. Daisy smiles.

"Ok." She says smiling at him holding her glass out to him while he pours some more champayne into it. "Thank you." She says putting the glass to her lips and drinking some.

After a few more glasses of champayne Daisy was feeling alittle drunk. Klaus is now sitting very close to her. She's not seeming to mind so much as she would usually. When he kisses her she doesn't seem to mind thinking maybe its the complusion. But then when he withdrews from the kiss he looks deep into her eyes and says.

"I free you from my complustion." He tells her letting her have her own mind again. He then goes to kiss her again in which she lets him actually enjoying his kiss. He then lies her down on the sofa him being on top of her kissing down her neck. Daisy just went with it letting him. The champayne relaxed her and she is actually enjoying it. She feels his hand slide under her dress to between her legs. She got slightly embarrassed as she knew she was already wet down there because of the book she was reading eariler. Klaus looks at her surprised she just smiles slightly at him. He smiles at her kissing her again. He then slips her panties off and goes down on her. Dais couldn't believe how good his tongue felt down there she moans loving it. Before she orgasms he comes back up pulling his jeans down and boxers slipping himself inside her. Dais moans as she felt him enter her. He then starts thrusting in and out of her. Daisy couldn't believe how good it felt she then cums. Eventually he does too. He then gets up off her and pulls his jeans and boxers up. Dais finds her panties and puts them on.

"Happy Birthday love." He smiles at her. Daisy just smiles back at him thinking_ 'I can not believe I just did that.'_ He then goes off leaving her there. Daisy gets up and heads to her room sitting on her bed. She then lies down and shuts her eyes eventually falling asleep.

The next morning she wakes to find Kol sitting on her bed watching her sleep. He grins at her seeing shes now awake.

"Hey sleepy head. Didn't want to wake you. Trust you had a lovely birthday. And can I just say how ravishing you look in that dress." He smiles at her. Daisy sits up.

"I had a lovely birthday thanks for asking." She says half asleep. He laughs at her. Dais then feels her head start to hurt and puts her hand to it. "Oh no so this is what a hang over feels like." She says to him.

"I take it Nik filled you with alcohol."

"Has well has another thing." She mutters under her breath that Kol caught and grins.

"So you and Nik had sex I take it then." She looks at him shocked that he had heard her.

"Damn super hearing." She groans at him. He laughs finding her funny as he cocks his head at her. Then remembering something he goes in his pocket pulling out a bracelet clasping round her wrist. Dais looks down at it seeing its really pretty.

"Happy belated Birthday." He smiles at her.

"Wow its beautiful. You didn't kill for this did you?" She asks him.

"Maybe." He smirks at her. Daisy looks at him in shock that he just said that to her. "I best go. Let Chloe know that I'm thinking about her." He smiles before walking out the room. Daisy watches him go shutting the door behind him. She looks down at the bracelet playing with it. She then sighs and gets off the bed heading for the bathroom wanting to run herself a bath.

After her bath she found breakfast on a tray on her bed. She shrugs and eats it. After shes ate it she finds some paracetamol under the plate with a note saying 'For your head.' Dais smiles and takes them with some water. After she then watches a movie.

**Please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A week later Sid returned from England. Daisy had missed him loads so was very glad when he came back.

One night Daisy had Chlo sleep over. Sid joined them to watch a movie. They put on Dirty Dancing. Sid didn't mind watching the flim with them. He quite enjoyed their company. They were later joined by Rebekah who Daisy recognised instantly from when she was little. Rebekah had heard from Kol that Klaus had Daisy kept against her will. Rebekah wanted to see the young girl again so came back to Mystic Falls to stay with her brother much to the annoyance of her brother.

Rebekah settled down on the floor with Sid and watched the movie with him and the two girls. Chlo and Daisy were sat on the bed but they had cushions on the floor that Sid and Rebekah now sat on.

After the flim Chlo puts on the soundtrack to the flim they just watched and skips it to song number two 'Be My Baby' which Chlo starts singing along to and dances sexily. Rebekah and Daisy join in.

**"The night we met**

**I knew I needed you so**

**And if I had the chance**

**I'd never let you go**

**So won't you say you love me**

**I'll make you so proud of me**

**We'll make em turn their heads**

**Every place we go**

**So won't you please" **

Meanwhile Kol returns from being at the grill. He enters the house and is confronted by his brother.

"Why did you tell Rebekah I had Daisy here?" He asks.

"It slipped out Nik. I was telling her about Chloe and she asked who she was and I told her she is a friend of Daisy's."

"Well anyway she's upstairs with Daisy now." Klaus growls not likening it.

"Well lets go up then." Kol winks at him meaning to have some fun. He vampire speeds up the stairs Klaus follows him. Kol enters the room. Chlo, Rebekah and Daisy all stop dancing to the song. Chlo looks at Kol her face lighting up just seeing him. She sits back down on the bed as does Daisy. Rebekah sits back down with Sid who had enjoyed watching the girls dancing.

"Well what do we have here." He grins at them all. They are turn to look at Kol who had now entered the room fully with Klaus.

"Kol, Nik what are you two doing up here?" Asks Rebekah looking at them. Sid and Rebekah were still sat on the two cushions but now near to where the window should be. Chlo is on the end of the bed while Dais is sat at the head of the bed. Kol sits next to Chlo.

"Just thought we would join you. You can't exactly say its for girls only since Sid is here." Kol smirks at his sister.

"Kol has a point Bekah" Klaus smirks sitting down next to Daisy.

"Got any alcohol here?" Kol asks wanting to spice up the party.

"No Kol but you could always try downstairs." Rebekah tells him.

"Be back in a jiffy then." Kol smiles zooming off to get some then zooming back up again with two bottles of it and glasses to go with He hands Daisy a glass giving her a wink. Dais takes it smling lightly at him. He then hands one to Chlo gently kissing her on the lips as he did. Then hands one to Klaus then Sid and Rebekah. He then pours each of them including his self some champayne into their glasses.

"Now lets enjoy our fun night." Kol grins at them all taking a sip of his champayne. Daisy watches them all not knowing how to feel about this get together they were having. She takes a sip of her drink. Klaus watches her as she did wondering what was going through her mind.

Half an hour later.

"I'm getting quite hungry." Kol says feeling hungry.

Daisy looks at Kol worridly knowing full well that her and Chlo are the only humans in the room.

"There are some blood bags in the freezer Kol." Sid tells him. Kol looks at him like he's gone mad.

"No Sid I take mine from the vein." He smirks at him then looks at Chlo's neck. Klaus gets what he's about to do and don't make an effort to stop him as he watches Kol kissing Chlo's neck then biting into it and drinking from her. Chlo is shocked and cries out. Dais however watches in terror grabbing with out realising it Klaus's hand. Klaus looks down at Daisy's hand on his and decides to put his arm round her. Daisy not being able to watch any longer heads to the bathroom closing the door. Rebekah seeing Daisy react this way and not seeing Nik stop Kol gets up and goes over to Kol.

"Stop it Kol you don't want to end up killing her." Rebekah tells him sternly. Kol withdrews from Chlo retracting his fangs and wiping at his mouth. He then bites into his wrist and makes Chlo drink his blood.

"Happy now Sister?" He asks smirking at her. Rebekah huffs and walks away sitting back down next to Sid. Klaus not likening the fact that Daisy got upset goes up to the bathroom and finds the door unlocked so heads into it. Daisy is at on the edge of the bath she looks up at Klaus.

"You ok love?" He asks her.

"I'm ok." She says to him feeling alittle silly that she reacted that way again over Kol biting Chloe. She gets up and goes over to the bathroom cabinet looking into the mirror. Klaus goes up behind her putting his arms around her taking in the scent of her hair. Dais leans back resting against then turns to face him looking up at him. She kisses him lightly on the lips. He kisses her back passionatly. She raises one leg up so it rests against his. He smiles deepening his kiss. He slides his hand moving up the end of her nightie up her thigh to get between her legs gently stroking there. He lifts her up so her legs were wrapped round him as he puts her up against the bathroom door. He rubs his body against hers as they kiss. Daisy runs her hands through his hair moaning lightly as she did her heart quickening. She could feel his hardness beneath his jeans.

"Niklaus." She murmurs as they kiss.

Meanwhile Rebekah, Sid and Kol all heard Daisy's moans and her murmuring Klaus's name coming from the bathroom. Kol grins.

"Sounds like somebodys having more fun than us." He says.

"Maybe we should go to my room." Sid says to Rebekah.

"Yeh think we should." Rebekah says following his lead to leave the room. Kol pulls Chlo up.

"Come on we will go to my room." He grins at her. Chlo smiles unsure she wanted too but knew that if Klaus and Daisy were having sex that they might need the bed so quickly followed.

Back in the bathroom Klaus heard everyone leave. He makes sure he had a good hold of Dais as he opens the bathroom door and zooms over to the bed. He then lies Dais down with him on top still kissing starts to take his top off he helps her with it discarding it completely. He then takes Daisy's panties off and her nighties as he discards his jeans and boxers. He then gets back on top of her and slips deep inside her making Daisy moan outloud. Daisy wrapped her legs round him as he kisses down her neck taking in the scent of her perfume rocking back and forth on her feeling the heat of her body against felt so good to him especially now she wasn't under his mind control. Daisy was enjoying being so close to him she kisses his neck as he kisses hers stroking lightly up and down his back. Klaus then flips her over so she's on top riding him as he touches her breasts. He then lightly licks at her nipples gently sucking them as he plays with the other. This bit was new to Daisy as he never had her on top before. She rides him good as she strokes his chest. She loved it when he started to play with her breasts teasing them with his tongue. She then felt herself cum as she moans. He also came at the same time moaning slightly as he did. Daisy then kisses him again as he flips her on to her back kissing her back. He then climbs off her seeming to be out of breath as he lies down next to her. He pulls Daisy to him so she could snuggle against him. He had to admit that this was better than the other times they had done it. They then both fell asleep together.

Meanwhile in Kol's room the next morning.

"I so like you." Chlo tells Kol after they had had sexfor the third time .

"I like you to" Kol grins down on her.

"You do?"

"Yes. I love the taste of your blood." He says kissing her and biting her lip alittle making it bleed which he sucks. Chlo wasn't sure what to think as he did this.

"Is that all you like me for?" Chlo asks him.

"Yes why do you think I would fall for a human." He laughs. Chlo looks at him hurt. "Oh no did I hurt your feelings?" He asks cruelly. Chlo gets up from the bed then hunts round for her pjs.

"Well you can forget us ever doing this again. And you can say goodbye to my blood too as its the last time your getting any." Chlo growls at him deeply upset from but not daring to cry in front of him as she puts back on her PJs. Kol laughs and zooms up to her grabbing her round the neck and lifting her off the ground.

"You do not get to speak to me that way little girl is that clear?" He growls at her. Chlo nods her head to let him know she understood. He lets go of her letting her fall to the floor. "And has for your blood it all belongs to me." He smirks at her.

Chlo didn't dare move wondering if he is going to kill her.

"You best run back to Daisy's room." Kol grins at her knowing he had terrified her and most likely scared her away. Chlo runs.

Meanwhile Klaus wakes to a sleeping Daisy. Realizing that he stayed with her the whole night he quickly gets out the bed searching for all his clothes. Putting them on he then leaves quietly thinking why on earth didn't he leave after. He runs into Chlo.

"Sorry." She says sounding scared.

"Quite ok love." He tells her not really wanting to talk to her as he carried on to his room. Chlo watches him go before heading into Daisy's room seeing she was still asleep. Chlo gently shakes her to wake her.

"Dais wake up." She says. Dais wakes up making sure the covers were round her to hide her nakedness.

"Hey. Daisy says to her half asleep.

"Hi I got to go." Chlo says to her. Daisy looks at her alittle worried.

"Everything ok?" She asks.

"No not exactly. Kol turned nasty on me."

"Oh no. What did he do?"

"Well he said he only liked me for my blood and said he would never fall for a human girl which hurt then when I went to walk out his room he grabbed me round my throat and threatened me. He even said my blood is his. I'm terrified now Daisy." Chlo tells her tears running down her face. Daisy hugs her.

"Vampires aren't that exciting anymore are they?" Dais asks Chlo knowing that all along.

"No they are not. Has Klaus ever bit you?"

"No he hasn't not yet. I'm hoping he won't. Just gives me flash backs of Aiden. I remember him scaring me with his hybrid face. Used to terrify me."

"Aww Dais you never talk about it ever."

"I know I just don't want to."

A month goes by. Chlo was keeping her distance from Kol but still visited Daisy just never stayed a night again. Rebekah had gone back to where she lives.

One morning Chlo visits Daisy to find her not in her room. She hears vomiting coming from the bathroom and knocks lightly at the door.

"Daisy that you?" She asks.

"Uh huh." Daisy manages to mutter as she throws up again.

"You ok?"

"No." She hears Daisy moan.

"Gosh did you eat something that didn't agree with you?" Chlo asks worridly.

"Get Sid." Dais manages to say to her.

"Ok." Chlo says then goes in search of Sid. She had no clue where his room was but she did come across Klaus in his studio painting.

"Cool painting." Chlo tells him seeing he is painting a scenary. Klaus turns to look at her.

"Why thank you love." He smiles at her.

"I'm looking for Sid. Do you know where he is?" She asks.

"Try his room." Klaus tells her.

"Its Daisy that needs him she seems to be ill today. Maybe it's Sid's cooking." Chlo thinks aloud as she tells Klaus.

"Whats wrong with Daisy." Klaus asks.

"She's being sick alot."

Klaus thinks for a moment wondering if Daisy could in fact be pregnant. He grins from ear to ear.

"I need to get hold of Alisha. Get Sid to come to me before he goes to Daisy ok."

"Ok." Chlo says abit confused on why he would be happy that Daisy is being sick. She goes in search of Sid eventually finding his room with him in.

"Sid at last I found you. Klaus wants you to go to him. I was meant to find you first as Daisy asked me to get you as she's throwing up alot."

"And you told Klaus this."

"Uh huh."

"Ok. You go back to Dais." Sid tells her before going to find Klaus. He goes to his studio seeing him there.

"Sid mate I need you to go to the chemist and get a pregnancy test for Daisy." He tells him taking out some money and giving it to him.

"Ok." Sid says not likening this much but knowing he had to do what his maker told him. He then goes to the chemist.

Meanwhile Alisha recieving Klaus's call hurrys to him. Once getting to the mansion she finds Klaus downstairs in the living room waiting for her.

"Do you know if she is actually pregnant?" Alisha asks him.

"No not yet but Sid as we speak has gone to get a test."

"Thats good." Alisha says happy that the spell might have worked.

"We need to move from Mystic Falls. I need somewhere that no one will find us and that Daisy can go outside. She will need fresh air and being couped up in a room isn't going to let her get any."

"I see your point. We need her to be healthy." Alisha smiles at him.

Sid then comes back and goes up to Daisy's room. He knocks on the bathroom door.

"Dais I got something for you to do." He tells her. Daisy who had seemed to stop throwing up and had just brushed her teeth opens the bathroom door seeing Sid there.

"What is that?" She asks him. He hands her the test. She takes it alittle shocked.

"You think I could be pregnant?" She asks him looking at him her face pale.

"Klaus thinks you could be." Sid tells her quietly. Dais takes it and shuts the door. She then does the test. Once done she comes out the bathroom.

"Here go tell your maker the good news." She says to him clearly upset. Sid takes it seeing it was positive. He then goes down to Klaus.

"Congratualtions your going to be a daddy." Sid tells him slamming down the pregnancy test. Alisha picks it up to confirm.

"He's right." She smiles. Klaus smiles glad the spell worked.

"Lets celebrate." He says. "Sid you need to start getting this place packed we are moving."

Sid looks at him shocked. He knew Daisy wasn't going to take moving very well. He goes to do as he's told.

Meanwhile Daisy sits on her bed in total shock. Chlo hugs her.

"Daisy say something." She says.

"I don't want this Chloe." Dais says tears running down her face.

"I know." She says to her.

"I thought the spell wasn't going to work I actually hoped it wouldn't. And now it has I just wish I was dead. I do not want to be a mother to his monster army." She cries.

"You don't think it will be like Twilight do you?"

"What do you mean like Twilight?" Dais asks wondering how Chlo could compare this to a story.

"Well Bella gets pregnant by Edward when she's human and the baby keeps growing inside of her and she can't keep any human food down so she slowly straves but then she learns she can have blood anyway when shes ready to give birth the baby breaks some of her bones so then Edward has to turn her once shes gave birth that is." Chloe explains.

"Chloe thanks if it didn't scare me before its now definatly scaring me now. You saying theres a chance I could die having this thing?"

"I'm not sure maybe you should ask him."

"Has if he's going to know. Its all new to him. But I know someone who will." Daisy says.

"Who?"

"Alisha the witch."

"Oh so you know a witch?"

"Yes she performed a spell on me so Nik could impreginate me."

"Oh what a mean witch." Chlo says to her scrolling.

Alisha goes up to see Daisy.

"Hi Daisy." She smiles at her. Daisy scrolls at her.

"I don't want you in here." She growls.

"Daisy please. I need to help you through this."

"Haven't you done enough damage?" Chlo asks her.

"Chloe its not to do with you." Alisha tells her sternly.

"Fine but tell me what if Daisy starts craving blood and what if the baby breaks some of her bones while its growing inside her." Chlo asks Alisha. Alisha looks at Chlo and laughs.

"Chloe its not going to be like something out of a Twilight book. Daisy is going to be fine trust me on this." Alisha laughs finding the girl funny. Daisy breathes a sigh of relief.

"So your saying it will be like any normal pregnancy?"

"Yes." Alisha confirms. "Daisy you need to be prepared to pack when its time to. Klaus wants to move from Mysitc Falls."

Daisy looks at her in shock then at Chloe.

"No I can't leave here. What about Chloe?" Daisy asks trying hard not to cry. Alisha goes up to her.

"Daisy you have to. Klaus wants to be somewhere where no one can interfere with his plan plus he needs somewhere so you can be free to go outside but within the grounds." Alisha explains.

"What will happen to Chloe?" Daisy asks worried about her friend.

"Klaus will more than likely compell her to forget her time here with you." Alisha tells her. Chloe looks at them both not wanting this to happen.

"Gosh Daisy I'm terrified for you and I'm going to miss you." Chlo tells her hugging her. Daisy hugs her tight.

"I will miss you too." Dais tells her.

"You can keep my cd player ok and my soundtrack of dirty dancing plus the dvd."

"Thanks Chlo means alot."

"Just enjoy the time you got left with eachother." Alisha tells them.

Chloe smiles at Daisy faintly thinking she will create lots of happy memories for her to remember even though herself will not remember.

"Here are the last two books I got." Chlo suddenly remembering about the two books she has in her bag for her. She hands Dais the two books that said new moon and eclispe on the covers but were in fact the last two books to the fifty shades of grey. Alisha notices the books.

"Isn't there a last book called Breaking Dawn?" She asks.

"Suppose we can tell you that its not actually the Twilight books but some other book that we are not supposed to read." Chlo explains. Alisha takes one and looks at the title.

"Sneaky girlies." She laughs.

"Just don't tell anyone else." Chlo tells her meaning Klaus or Sid or even Rebekah.

"I won't I promise." Alisha smiles then leaves.

"Oh Chlo what am I going to do without you." Daisy cries. Chlo hugs her.

"Hey Daisy don't cry. We can make a book so you can remember all the things we done together. Then when we meet one day in the future again you can remind me." Chlo smiles at her cheerfully wanting to make her friend smile which worked as Daisy did laugh.

"Ok Chlo thank you. You are truly my best friend ever."

"I'm your only best friend." Chlo laughs.

Suddenly Klaus enters.

"Chloe love you should leave now." He orders her.

"Ok. Bye Dais." Chlo smiles then leaves.

"Bye." Dais says after her. Klaus then turns to Daisy.

"So it seems the spell worked." Klaus says to her smiling.

"Guess it did. Yay for you." Dais says not happy about it.

"Oh don't be like that love." He says to her.

"Why not you doomed my life." She tells him sternly.

"It doesn't all have to be doom and gloom Daisy sweetheart. After I got what I want I will let you go." He tells her meaning it.

"You would?" She asks searching for a sign that he was lying to her.

"You have my word." He tells her stroking her face. `

"I guess that means no more sex now?" She says to him alittle disappointed about that. Klaus looks at her shocked for a second.

"Guess it does." He smirks at her. Daisy sighs. Klaus kisses her head. "Did Alisha tell you we are moving."

"She did. Can't say I'm not upset about the whole thing though."

"Its only til after all this is done with."

"What if your plan to get more hybrids don't work?"

"It will don't ask me that." He tells her sternly not wanting his plan to fail.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you all huffy about it." She tells him walking away from him.

"Yeh well I like to look on the bright side of things." He tells her. "Anyway I got more important things to do." He tells her then leaves the room. Daisy watches him go.

Three months go past.

Daisy didn't see much of Klaus any more. He never came up to the room to see how she was getting on. Daisy only saw Chlo and Sid. Daisy missed Klaus but would never admit that to herself. She told herself that she was glad that Klaus never came into the room to see her. She even told Sid this.

When Dais got to four months pregnant Klaus moved her away to one of his houses he had in another state. Daisy hated saying goodbye to Chlo and found it hard at first living in a new place. Daisy was aloud to roam the house and go out into the garden but was never let outside the grounds.

One night Daisy couldn't sleep so she creeps downstairs and into the kitchen. She heard hushed voices coming from the living room and has a peek to see whose in there. She see's Sid and a girl talking and laughing together. Daisy smiles wondering if the girl is his girlfriend. She then heads back into the kitchen to make herself a drink. Suddenly she hears the front door go.

"Hello mate." Came a familar british accent.

"Klaus hey." Sid's voice could be heard.

"Whose your friend?" Klaus voice asks obvousily noticing the girl.

"Oh this is Sarah she's my girlfriend." Sid tells him. Klaus smirks hearing this.

"Right. Nice to meet you love." Klaus smiles walking into the kitchen he then sees Daisy making herself a milkshake. She too sees him and stops what she's doing. Klaus first instinct told him to walk back out again possibly at vampire speed but he chooses not to looking at her. He hadn't spoken to her for ages.

"Hello love." He says quietly to her.

"Hi." She replys turning her attention to her drink. Klaus could see she now has a small bump. He couldn't take his eyes from her thinking she looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. He had been avoiding her hating the feelings she gives him whenever he's around her. He didn't want to have feelings at all for Daisy. All he wants is his hybrids.

Daisy was sure she could cut this tension between them with a knife. She walks away from him after making the milkshake.

"Night." She says to him quietly but loud enough for him to hear before she headed to her room. Klaus watches her go not saying a word to her.

One night though Daisy and Sid are watching a flim downstairs. Daisy snuggles against Sid hoping he wouldn't mind which Sid didn't. They are alone in the house. Klaus appeared to be else where. Sid puts his arm around Dais. When the flim is finished Daisy looks at Sid.

"I'm glad I got you here with me Sid. I miss Chloe so much." She tells him. Sid strokes her face gently.

"Its ok Daisy. I owe it to your mum to protect you." He tell her gently.

"Well you do a good job Sid." Daisy smiles at him. Sid don't know why but he kisses her passionatly. Daisy found herself kissing him back. Suddenly the door bangs shut as Klaus walks in seeing them kissing. Klaus grabs Sid away throwing him against the wall.

"You stay away from her." He snarls at Sid. Daisy gets up shocked how fast Klaus had moved.

"Nik."

"Don't call me that." He growls at Daisy as he grabs Sid by the scruff of his neck.

"Don't hurt him please." Daisy cries at him.

"Why not Daisy. You two seemed pretty cosy."

"What do you care?" She shouts at him.

"Daisy don't." Sid tells her not wanting Klaus to take his anger out on her. Klaus felt like tearing Sid's heart from his chest thinking how dare he touch Daisy like that. Then an idea flashed through Klaus's mind.

"Tell you what I will let him off easy love but you can watch him as he does what I tell him." He smirks at her. Klaus then looks deep into Sid's eyes making him go in a trance as he compells him.

"You are to go down into the cellar grab loads of wolvesbane and some vervain then come back up here grind it and put into water then drink it and your not going to stop until I tell you too." He growls at him.

Sid knowing full well that Klaus kept wolfsbane and vervain in the celler went down there to get some. Daisy glares at Klaus.

"How cruel can you be?" She asks him sternly.

"Very cruel Daisy love believe me." Klaus grins at her. She goes up to him.

"It was just a kiss." She growls at him angrily.

"He has no right touching what is mine."

"I'm not yours though." She tells him friecely.

"But what you have in here IS." He growls at her touching her bump. She smacks his hand away.

"That maybe but while ITS inside me its apart of me so at the moment ITS mine." She tells him sternly. Not believing she is talking to him this way he grabs her around the throat and slams her hard up against the wall. Sid is now up from the celler he sees them and worries about Dais unable to help her as he goes into the kitchen to put the burning stuff in his hand into a glass then filling it up with water to drink.

Meanwhile.

"You do not talk to me that way Daisy." He growls at her suddenly he caught the smell of blood and heard some dripping on to the floor. He looks down and sees blood then saw it dripping from in between Daisy's legs. Daisy wimpers in pain as she feels her stomach cramping. Klaus immediately in fear of losing what was inside Daisy bites into his wrist and loosens his grip of Daisy's throat in his other hand offering her his wrist to drink from. At first she refused but he makes her drink some not giving her a choice in the matter. Once he felt she had enough he picks her up and zooms her to her room lying her down on the bed. Daisy looks at him fear in her eyes. Klaus looks into her eyes to compel her Daisy knew what he is going to do so shuts her eyes.

"Daisy look at me." He says to her sternly. "If you do not I will tear out Sid's heart."

Daisy not wanting that looks at him.

"Daisy your not to let Sid kiss or touch you again. Your not even aloud to touch or kiss him." He says to her compelling her. She nods her head.

"Good girl." He smiles at her bringing the trance. He then leaves the room shutting the door behind him. He goes dowwnstairs to where Sid was drinking gallons of water.

"You can stop now Sid. Let that be a lesson to you mate. You don't touch whats mine." He tells Sid sternly. Sid nods his head understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up just I had bad writers block but here it is. **

**Chapter Six**

One day Daisy is cleaning her room when suddenly she feels a sudden gush of water leak from her. She looks down at the puddle and no sooner as she does a pain shoots through her. She grips her stomach in pain.

She was now nearly nine months gone.

Sid is on his way to Daisy when he hears her in pain he goes into the room to see her clutching her stomach in pain. He rushes by her side.

"Daisy whats wrong?" He asks noticing the puddle.

"My waters broke." She told him sounding terrified. He sensed her fear.

"It's ok Dais your be in safe hands." He tells her kissing her forehead helping her to lie down on to the bed. "I will be right back ok I need to get Alisha." He tells her stroking her hair. He goes to zoom away but Daisy grabs his hand.

"Sid don't leave me." She tells him.

"It's ok Daisy I will be right back. I have super speed on my side." He winks at her. Daisy manages to laugh through her pain. Sid then zooms out the room but as he did he bumped into Klaus.

"What's the rush mate?" He asks.

"Oh Daisy has gone into labour. I was just going to get Alisha." He explains to Klaus.

"Go get her then I will be with Daisy." Klaus tells him sternly heading into Daisy.

Daisy sees him enter not really wanting him here.

"Hello love. Sid tells me your in labour."

"It appears that I am." She tells him. He sits beside her on the bed. Daisy tries to remain calm.

"Are you in alot of pain?"

"What do you think?" She asks as a contraction shoots through her.

"Silly question. I could take it away?" He says to her.

"Really?" She asks wondering if his mind controll is that strong.

"Yes. But would you want me to?"

"No I would rather you not." She tells him sternly thinking she didn't need him to do that. Alisha then enters the room.

"Hey Daisy." She smiles at her going up to her. "Lets see how dilated you are. Can you take Klaus's hand and grip on to it."

Daisy does as shes told not really wanting to have to touch Klaus. Klaus lets her take his hand. Alisha then puts on some plastic gloves and puts her hand between Dais legs to insert her fingers into her to see how dilated she was. Alisha had been reading up on books to do with child birth.

"Ok Dais your about 5cms dilated." She informs her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means your doing really well and means you might have to start pushing soon."

"Really? I'm not looking forward to that one bit." Daisy says fear in her voice. Klaus strokes Dais hair not likening her in this pain. Suddenly another contration shoots through her making her cry out. This one was stronger than the last.

"I can't do this." Daisy cries.

"Yes you can." Alisha tells her.

"I think I need to push." Daisy tells her.

"Ok let me see if I can see the head ok then we will see if you can start pushing." Alisha looks and sees the baby's head and that it is crowned.

"Ok start pushing." Daisy grips Klaus hand rather tightly and pushes with all her might. In the end the baby was finally out. Alisha cuts the cord and wraps the baby up in a blanket and hands Daisy the baby.

"Its a girl." She tells her smiling. Klaus looks down at the tiny bundle in Daisy's arms. Daisy hands him the baby.

"Here you go thats what you wanted isn't it." She tells him not wanting to hold the baby. Klaus looks at Daisy in shock as he takes the baby.

"Daisy love." But before she could reply another contraction happened and she cries out.

"Oh no I don't think she's done yet." Alisha tells him.

"What do you mean not done?" Asks Klaus.

"She's having another one." Alisha says seeing another baby's head.

Klaus eye's widen in shock at the thought of another child.

"Push Daisy push." Daisy pushes with all her might then another couple after that til the baby is out into the world. Alisha cuts the cord and wraps the baby up in a blanket.

"It's a boy." She smiles at them both. Suddenly Klaus realizes neither baby is a hybrid and soon realizes that they are both human. He lays the baby he was standing next to Dais and shoots over to Alisha grabbing the baby from her and lying him down on to the bed before grabbing Alisha by her throat tightly.

"They are not Hybrids." He states angrilly.

"I know and I'm sorry for I tricked you but you were so alone in the world and your not now." Klaus plunges his hand into Alisha's chest clutching at her heart. He suddenly stops smelling blood and lots of it he looks back at Daisy and notices the bed sheets soak in her blood. He chucks Alisha to the floor letting go of her heart and dashes to Daisy's side. He grabs her up so her head is lay in his arms and bites into his wrist and gives Daisy his blood. She drinks some grabbing his hand as she does to hold it in place so she could have more. Once Klaus thought she had enough he lies her back down letting her sleep.

"Your lucky I don't kill you." He growls at Alisha. "I'm only going to keep you alive because Daisy will need your help to look after these mistakes you made."

Alisha slowly gets up from the floor. "Mistakes is that how you really see your own flesh and blood. They are a miricle Klaus can't you see that?"

"Enough you inssessent woman."He growls at her before walking out. Alisha takes the boy baby into her arms then lays him in the cot in Daisy's room. She then picks up the other and lies her head to toe with him.

"I'm sorry about your Daddy. He will one day come around." Alisha sighs to them as she tucks them both in. She then cleans Daisy up.

The next morning Daisy wakes up feeling like nothing seemed to hurt. She looks towards the cot seeing it empty. Suddenly Alisha breezed in.

"Morning Daisy." She smiles at her carrying a baby in each arm.

"Why have you brought them in here?" Daisy asks.

"Well Klaus wants me to help you look after them."

"Look after them? But I thought I would surly be aloud home now. I had what he wanted." Daisy says angrily tears starting to form.

"But they weren't what he wanted Daisy. I tricked him into believing that he was doing a spell to make hybrids when in fact he wasn't. Instead it was for him to have someone who can give him human children." Alisha explains laying the twins down into the cot.

"Human?" Daisy asks shocked.

"Yes human."

"But I can't be expected to be a mother to them. It's not fair I'm only eighteen." She cries thinking her life had just been taken from her.

"I'm sorry Daisy." Alisha says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No don't. You and him have ruined my life. I hate you both." Daisy yells at her getting up from the bed and heading into the bathroom and slamming the door. Alisha sighs to herself regreting the spell she had done.

**A week later**

Daisy still refused to do anything with the twins. Alisha was finding it exhausting looking after them that Sid stepped in and helped. Daisy meanwhile sunk into depression. She didn't want to eat anything instead she lay in her bed most of the days. Sid tried talking to her even trying to show her the twins but Daisy would always look the other way. She had spent the whole nine months thinking that she was carrying monsters and couldn't accept that they were human.

One day though Daisy was lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She climbs out of bed and decides to go outside and walk around the grounds. Sid saw her leave but lets her be but glad to see her out of her room.

Daisy as she is walking spots Klaus talking with Rebekah she quickly hides herself wishing she could hear what they were saying.

Meanwhile.

"Nik I can't see why you wouldn't want anything to do with them if they are yours?"

"Rebekah you don't understand. I didn't want human children." He growls at her.

"I would give anything to have what you were given."

"Well you have them then dear sister." He growls at her.

"Maybe I will." Rebekah growls back walking away from him.

Klaus watches her go before heading back into the house.

Daisy watches them go. She heads to the tree swing and sits on it starting to swing herself. She had hoped to go home back to her Gran but sensed that wasn't even possible now. She sighs heavily before heading back in. Sid sees her.

"Dais hey. You want something to eat?" He asks her seeing how pale she was from not eating anything."

"No thanks." She murmurs at him.

"Daisy please you got to eat."

"Sid leave me alone." She growls at him before running up to her room.

Meanwhile Alisha is with the twins. She is feeding the little boy while sitting in the rocking chair. She had decided to seperate the twins from Daisy by moving them into their own room. Rebekah walks in making Alisha look surprised to see her.

"Where's Daisy?" She asks looking around expecting to see her.

"She's in her room. Daisy hasn't taken to the idea of them being human herself. I guess she's in shock that she's now a mother." Alisha explains.

"Your kidding? Why wouldn't she want her own children?" Rebekah asks not getting it.

"It's not that she doesn't I think shes scared. She did think for all these months of carrying them that they were evil."

"I guess. Can I help in anyway?"

"Yes of course. You could feed the little girl baby if you like?"

"Don't they have names?"

"No not yet. I thought Daisy when she comes around could do that."

"If she comes around you mean?" Rebekah says picking up the baby girl and laying her in her arms. She looks down at the tiny bundle in her arms and thinks to herself at why Daisy couldn't love her own children. She would kill to have kids if she could. She felt disappointed in both her brother and Daisy. Alisha hands Rebekah a bottle in which then Rebekah puts the bottle into the baby's mouth and watched her feed from the bottle thinking how sweet.

The next day Daisy wakes up hearing a baby cry. Her curiosty grew as she climbs out of bed and heads towards the twins room. She opens the door slightly and walks in seeing the two cribs. She saw that it was the little baby girl crying. Daisy gently picks her up laying her in her arms.

"Hey you. Why you crying? You hungry?" She asks rocking her in her arms. The baby quietens and looks at Daisy making a cooing sound. Daisy's heart melts and tears spill down her cheeks. "Oh my your gorgeous aren't you." She says to her. Sid leans in the doorway watching Daisy with her baby.

"Your need to name them." He tells her gently happy to see that she had come around.

"I'm not sure." She tells him thinking what should she name them.

"I could get you a baby names book." He says to her. Daisy smiles. "Ok." She says as the baby boy starts to cry. Sid goes around to the crib and picks him up then hands him Daisy so she was holding both of them.

"They are both gorgeous. Are they really mine?" She asks.

"Yes Daisy they are." Sid smiles at her kissing her forehead.

Daisy decided to name her children Esme and Connor. She grew to adore them like Alisha knew she would in the end. Rebekah was also glad that Daisy had come around as was Sid. Days ran into months and months into years.

It was four years later. Daisy no longer lived in the house where Klaus lived, instead he had bulit her a little cottage a few yards away from the house. He wanted no part in his children's lives and wanted Daisy kept at arms length. He felt guilty for having any feelings at all for her and for ruining her life by making her a mother early. Daisy however hated Klaus and hated the fact that she fell for him.

One day the twins are outside playing. Esme is chasing Connor around the little garden that they had at the front of the house. Alisha is doing some gardening as Daisy puts out some washing.

"Na na na na. You can't catch me." Connor laughs at Esme poking his tongue out at her.

"Oh yes I can." She shouts after him. Suddenly with all her might Esme managed at full speed to catch up with him pouncing on him and making him fall flat on his stomach with Esme on top of him. Connor cries out making Daisy turn around and look at him. Alisha saw what happened and was amazed.

"Oh my Daisy. Did you see what she did?" Alisha asks going up to Esme and picking her up from Connor. Connor shocked burst into tears.

"No what?" Daisy asks comforting Connor.

"She used super speed to catch her brother." Alisha smiles at her hugging Esme.

"But thats impossible she's not a hybrid. She's human."

"I know. But what if because her father is a hybrid she has gained some of his strengths."

"What about Connor though?" Daisy asks not sure how to feel about this.

"Well I have no idea. I guess we will have to wait and see."

"They are only four what if they crave blood." Daisy asks freaking out.

"Daisy they won't crave blood they are human too don't forget." Laughs Alisha thinking Daisy can come out with some funny comments sometimes. "Now Esme you must be more careful with your brother."

"Sorry Connor." Esme says to Connor.

"That's ok" Connor tells her stopping crying.

"Come on you two lets go in and have a bite to eat." Alisha tells them both.


End file.
